The Cure
by Emmett Princess
Summary: During 11 years of LA life, Lili thought she had a better life waiting for her back in La Push. What happens when she meets Emmett & discovers she was lied to all this time? Can he cure her of the demons of her past? Or will only make her pain worse? MA
1. La Push

_Chapter 1 La Push_

My name isStephanie Alicia Maria West and I'm 24 years old. I'm on my way to live with my uncle Billy and his 21 year old son Jacob. I have Cerebral Palsy, or CP for short, I can't walk unaided. I always need someone to help me. More often than not I use my power wheelchair to get around. I hate the woman I live with and I would rather die than ask her to help.

I live with my stepmother and her love interest at the moment, Robbie. Crystal treats me like crap and has a tendency to be violent. This is why I have to leave Los Angeles before I get hurt any further. The broken bones, bruises and cuts have worn out their welcome on my body. I've been saving some money to go back to La Push since the day I turned 16.

The day has finally come; I'm packing anything I can stuff into this small cheap duffel bag to take back to Washington with me. I grab photos and what little memories I have left of my childhood before my father was killed stuffing them into the small already overflowing duffel bag. I looked at the picture of my father in his police uniform one more time. "It's time for me to go home now Daddy, please protect me. I love you," I whispered lightly kissing the photo and placing it in my duffel bag.

With a final glance around my overly spacious bedroom I take a deep breath turning the door knob prepared to face Crystal. My long, straight black hair framed my pale face hiding the emotional crying fit that I had earlier that night. Fear was building in my chest while I moved down the narrow hallway toward the kitchen. For having such a house the hallway and seem out of place.

I made my way into kitchen prepared to be hit or yelled at. "Crystal, I'm leaving in ten minutes to go live with Uncle Billy in Washington," I said knowing Crystal hates anyone from Dad's family. "I refuse to be your human punching bag, I've had enough."

Just as I thought would happen once told Crystal I was leaving, she whipped around and backhanded me across the face. "Good, go get out of here! You are such a menace to me anyway," she spat angrily. "You're no use to anymore with your father dead. I only played nice for his benefit so get out of my face and don't come back."

The evil bitch of a stepmother was letting me go with just a hard smack on the face? No, there's no way I could just leave that easily. Crystal was way too mean for just a slap on face; usually I'd get abused much worse. Before I get slapped again I hurried out the large front door and boarded the waiting bus. For the past ten years I've gone through so much with Crystal that I barely recognized myself in the mirror anymore. If my parents were still alive I wouldn't have been put in those circumstances to start with. Crystal always put on an act in public I'm her pride and joy around her friends and anyone else we might've run into while we were out.

The bus ride to Washington was longer than I thought it would be and my wheelchair started to get beyond uncomfortable to sit in. La Push was my true home even though I haven't been back there in several years. As my surroundings started looking familiar memories of my parents haunted me over and over again. I needed to drown out the overwhelming amount of pain I felt as the bus got closer to home so I turned my iPod on and let the music be my escape. My waist was starting to kill me because I have to pee very badly. I didn't go to the bathroom before I left California which wasn't the best idea because I might've gotten a UTI.

The bus finally stopped at the station and I looked around taking in my surroundings before I'm lowered from the bus to the sidewalk. I looked for a pay phone to call Uncle Billy because I was still an hour away from his house and needed someone to come get me. My eyes search the station carefully seeing a phone by the newsstand. I hope his number hasn't changed in eleven years seeing as I haven't called him in that long I thought to myself as I nervously dialed the number I knew by heart.

The phone rang a few times before clicking to indicate someone had picked up on the other end. "Hello," a male voice answered over the noise in the background. There was silence between us for a few minutes before the man spoke again. "Is anyone there? If not I'm going to hang up."

I jumped because I didn't think I'd be so scared calling favorite uncle. I didn't recognize the man's voice and my throat was dry perfect timing "Um hi I'm looking for my uncle Billy Black," I said nervously praying that he hadn't forgotten about me. "Do I have the right number?"

The line fell silent again making me think that the man on the other end had hung up on me. Just as I was about to hang up and get my change back I heard the male voice again. "Yeah this is his house," the man said sounding distracted by the noise behind him. "Who's calling?"

I didn't understand why I was so afraid to speak because I'd spent nearly every day at Uncle Billy's house when I was younger. Swallowing back the lump in my throat I finally find voice. "I'm his niece Stephanie," I muttered nervously while my fingers twisted in the cord attached to the receiver. "Is he home?"

The man paused seeming startled to hear my name and he sounded confused. "Hold on, I'll get him for you, sweetie," he said softly before I heard him pull the phone away from his ear to yell over the noisy crowd. "Hey Billy, it's one of your nieces calling she seems scared to talk."

I waited almost afraid to stay on the line because I didn't know if I was welcome to call him after all these years. His voice graced the phone line the same way it always has. "Hey this is Billy what can I help you with?" he asked without hesitation. "Charlie told me that you're one of my nieces." His voice was the same as I remembered it to be, deep and husky just like my dad's voice was.

This was it; I had to talk him or chicken out and hang up making myself look like an idiot. "Hi, Uncle Billy," I said trying to choke back tears that were on the verge of falling. "I'm sorry to bother you; I just needed to hear your voice."

A small chuckle filled my ears and I knew that he must've known who I was. "Is this my little Lili?" he asked still chuckling with amusement. "You can talk to me, sweetheart I won't bite you." Yeah, he knew exactly who I was.

Lili was the nickname I got from him as a baby and everyone back home calls me that. Lili is short for one of my middle names and it was to honor my Aunt Alicia who passed away before I was born. I hadn't been called Lili by anyone in so long that I started crying once I heard it. "Yes, Uncle Billy its Lili I hope I'm not intruding," I whispered embarrassed to interrupt him after all this time. "You seem to have a lot of company so I can call you back later if you want."

I heard Uncle Billy gasp in shock as he realized that he was right. "No, sweetheart you would never intrude," he said lovingly. "You're my family and family is always welcome to call me. Is everything okay? You haven't called me in eleven years."

I twisted the phone cord in my fingers feeling guilty that I hadn't called home sooner. "I'm okay but I'm in La Push Uncle Billy, well actually an hour away," I rambled out nervously afraid he was to say no to the question I was going to ask. "Do you think it would be okay if I came to stay with you for a while?"

The few seconds that I waited for an answer were torture because I didn't come home with a backup plan in case this one failed. The deep calming voice filled my ears once more. "Of course you can Lili! I'll send Jake to get you," he said bursting with happiness. "Don't worry about a thing Lili and welcome home sweet girl!"

I let out a huge sigh of relief wiping away tears that had fallen while we were talking. "Thanks Uncle Billy I owe you one," I whispered as the phone started beeping for more change. "I'll see you soon, I love you."

BILLY POV

Today was just like any other for me until a few minutes ago when my phone rang during a Seattle Seahawks football game. My niece Lili was finally coming home after eleven years of no contact with her at all. I knew that something wasn't right and I could only hope that I'm not too late to help her. Jacob was going to be excited but I was a little too worried about Leah's reaction since she tended to be jealous of any female needing his help.

I wheeled myself over to the front door and opened it knowing that Jake was working on a car in the driveway. "Jake can you come inside please?" I yelled know he could hear the urgency in my voice. "I need you to run an important errand for me."

Jake ran inside with Leah close behind which annoyed me a little because he never did anything without her. "What's up, Dad?" he asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and taking a sip. "You don't look good; you look like you just saw a ghost. Are you sick or something?"

I smiled knowing he was clueless about Lili calling me. "Well, I got a phone call earlier and I was very surprised," I said trying to worry him a little. "We'll be having company for a while and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Jake looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "Look Dad, whoever called you I didn't do anything to them I swear," he sighed leaning against the counter. "I've been staying out of trouble lately, you can even ask Charlie."

I chuckled a bit at his nervousness because there was no reason for it. "Jake, relax, it was just Lili she wants to come home," I said trying to keep myself together. "I'm not sure why she needs us, but I don't care I just want her here."

I watched as Jake dropped the water bottle he was drinking. "Dad Lili is here in La Push?" he asked gawking in shock. "She hasn't been here since I was ten years old when we had Uncle Mike's funeral and the stuff after that."

My eyes welled up with tears hearing my twin brother's name. "I know Jake that's why I'm having you pick her up son," I said handing him the keys to my truck. "I'm sure she could use a pick me up from the sounds of it. She loved you growing up so I'm sure she hasn't changed that much. Oh and Jake try not to frighten her, you were much smaller the last time she saw you."

Jacob was still standing against the counter dumbfounded and staring at me in disbelief. "I'll try not to Dad, it's just that Lili and I were so close until well, you know," he said pushing back the lump in his throat. "Is my Lili Boo okay?" He looked like he was going to cry any second.

I rubbed Jacob's shoulder trying to relax him. "I know son, I know all too well, but she seemed okay," I lied not wanting to worry him. "You and Leah ought to get a move on Lili is already waiting for you." I turned back to the living room knowing that if I gave Jake any more time to delay picking Lili up he would.

LEAH POV

By the time Jake and I got into Billy's truck curiosity was killing me I had to ask questions. I didn't get it. Why are Billy and Jake so excited? I had never seen Jake so excited and yet so sad at the same time. I knew that I needed to be careful how I worded things. I didn't want Jake pissed off at me over saying something I shouldn't have.

I watched Jacob out of the corner of my eye feeling incredibly threatened by the mystery girl. "Jake who is Lili?" I asked trying not to sound jealous even though I was because of the look on his face. "Why is she so important to you and your dad?"

Jacob smiled wide and childlike pulling me into a one arm hug. "Relax, Leah she is my older cousin and her name is really Stephanie but we call her Lili," he said as we pulled into the bus station. "I'll let her explain that to you herself when she's ready to talk to someone she doesn't know."

I felt really stupid for being jealous of Jacob's cousin because I knew how much his family means to him. "Oh. I'm sorry if I sounded like a bitch Jake but I've never seen you or your dad so excited about seeing a single person before," I sighed heavily unbuckling my seatbelt and walking to the doors. "You miss her, don't you?"

Jacob kissed my cheek lightly and flashed me his bright smile. "It's alright Leah you didn't know. Lili and I were so close growing up that she was more like my sister than my cousin," he said with a laugh that made a smile form on my lips. "I still remember the day Uncle Mike made them move to LA, Lili hid in my closest hoping no one would notice. I miss her more than anyone could possibly understand." I saw a tear roll down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

STEPHANIE POV

I hung up the phone and started looking for a bathroom because I'd been ignoring the need for too long. The bus station was very small so the bathroom shouldn't be all that hard to find. Jacob wouldn't get here for at least half an hour. There were no signs for a bathroom but there was a hallway with minimal lighting and a few doors. I rolled down the hall praying that one of these doors said bathroom. I hadn't gone in more than twelve hours and my waist was really starting to hurt. I finally found a bathroom but of course it had to be gross and dirty. I didn't have a choice anymore I had to go before I had an accident in my favorite pair of jeans.

Maneuvering my power chair into the stall, I latched the door behind me barely able to hold still. With the little amount of strength I had I pulled myself into a standing position yanking at my jeans while holding myself up using my stronger arm. Once my jeans and underwear are down I lifted my body above the toilet seat relaxing enough to let the urine hit the toilet.

The pressure in my waist was gone and I felt ten times better than I did an hour ago. I shouldn't have held it in that long because I'd always been told that it would cause health problems for me if I did. I had to repeat the difficult process in reverse to get back into my wheelchair and go wash my hands. After the struggle in the bathroom was finally over I heard an all too familiar whistle coming from somewhere nearby. My eyes searched the room looking everywhere for the source of the whistle I heard, my JJ, or Jake. I saw a tall, tan, muscular guy standing by the doors but he couldn't possibly be Jacob, could he?

I wheeled myself closer to the young guy watching him closely to see if anything caught my attention. I saw the tribal tattoo on his bicep which made me realize that he had to be Jake. I swallowed thickly and hoped I wasn't wrong. "Jake?" I called out nervously playing with my iPod headphones. I bit my lip as I moved closer to the doors watching the young guy with the girl he was standing with. "I should have brought my cell phone with me," I mumbled pressing play on my iPod.

The guy looked in my direction after I mentioned my cell phone, startling me a little. "Lili, you remembered the whistle?" he asked running full speed towards me. "Lili, I've missed you so much! I can't believe that you're finally home."

I couldn't help but laugh because there was no doubt in mind that the huge guy standing in front of me was Jacob. "Duh, Jake your dad and my dad invented that whistle," I said with shaky voice making my thoughts stop short. "Where's Uncle Billy, didn't he come with you?" I refused to cry in front of Jacob because I didn't want to seem like an emotional basket case.

Jacob got on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I was very close to having a full fledge emotional melt down in his arms. I hugged Jacob tight not wanting to let go of him for anything because I felt safest with him. He smelled like home and my father, an outdoor smell that I missed terribly. I let out a few sobs into Jacob's broad shoulders while all the memories of us as kids flood my mind. Wiping my eyes I looked up at him knowing he probably thought I'd gone crazy. "I'm sorry Jake," I muttered still crying. "I guess I'm just a little more overwhelmed to be back here than I thought I would be."

Jacob cupped my face in his hands wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "No, don't be sorry I miss your dad too," he said pulling me in for another hug. "I'm so glad you're back though, Lili Boo. How long are you staying?"

I blinked away more tears that are threatening to fall any second. "Permanently I hope but I don't have much for money or clothes," I admitted noticing a girl at Jacob's side. "Jake, are you ever going to introduce me to your friend?"

Jacob grinned standing back up and putting his arm around the girl. "YES! Oh I'm being so rude sorry, Leah," he said sheepishly avoiding her gaze. "Lili, this is Leah Clearwater, she's my uh friend."

I laughed at Jacob's shyness even though it was obvious Leah was his girlfriend. I extended my hand out to her smiling brightly. "Hello Leah, it's nice to meet you," I said warmly hoping Jake would relax. "I'm glad to see Jake has grown out of his girls have cooties stage."

Leah was staring me like I'm something out of a horror movie. I wanted to ask her why but I already knew the answer. I'm lighter than a full Quileute because my mother was white. My eyes must've be freaked her out too because they are green instead of the deep brown that the rest of the tribe has. I stayed very close to Jacob on the way to his truck to avoid causing a scene.

We stopped in front of a black Dodge Ram pickup truck with nice rims and underbody lights. "Nice truck, JJ," I commented looking at the detail of the body work. "Have you opened up your own auto shop yet?"

Jacob cracked up and I smiled wide hearing his loud laugh. "Thanks Lili! It's been a long time since anyone has called me JJ but then again it's been forever since you've been here to do that," he said excitedly opening the passenger side door. "I'll have to call Rachel's husband Paul to get your wheelchair back to my house. Last time you were here you were using a manual one like Dad does. Now what's the best way to get you in the truck? How much can you do on your own? I don't want to be doing things for you that you can do on your own. I know you hate when people do that."

I looked up at Jacob with a shy smile. "Well, at this point maybe you should lift me into the truck," I said quietly. My muscles are shot I've been sitting in this damn chair for way too long." I was ready to lie down in a warm bed and sleep until the sun came up.

Jacob looked at me with a warm smile across his face. "Not a problem, Lili Boo you're light so it's easy for me," he said with confidence. "I lift dad all the time and he weighs more than you do, so don't worry about being dropped or anything."

I held out my arms to Jake and let him lift me effortlessly into his truck. "Should I tell Uncle Billy that you think he's fat?" I joked hitting his arm lightly. "I'm only kidding, JJ I'd never do that to you."

Jake smiled and kissed my hair. "I know that, silly," he laughed putting on my seatbelt like I'm incapable of doing it myself. "I have a surprise for you but it hasn't shown up yet, so just sit tight while I call and find out what's taking so long."

Jake disappeared to the back of the truck to make the phone call. I could see in the rear view mirror that he was all smiles when he's on the phone. I wondered who the hell he was talking to and what the surprise was that he had for me.

I saw a white van pull up after twenty minutes but I thought nothing of it because Jake had said Rachel's husband would pick up my wheelchair for him. I turned my attention back to my iPod when I saw a guy come up to the window out of the corner of my eye. I dropped my iPod scaring myself even more in the process.

The doors were locked which put my mind at ease, but the guy wasn't leaving me alone. I tried my best to ignore him until he said my name. "Hey, Lili I've missed you!" he yelled through the glass. "Would you please open the window so I don't have to scream?"

I didn't want to roll down the widow but I knew that it was probably safe because I wasn't in LA anymore. "Do I know you?" I asked rolling down the window unable to make out his face in the darkness. "Jake will kick your ass if you hurt me just a warning."

The guy smiled and I could see half his face because of the way he was standing. "Yes you do silly girl. It's Embry!" he chuckled leaning in the window. "Why are you so scared?"

I cocked my head to the side desperately trying to his face completely. "Embry Call?" I asked with a laugh. "What are you doing here?" I was still worried that someone was playing a trick on me.

An obnoxious laugh filled the truck, one I remembered from my childhood. Embry had the most annoying laugh to people who didn't know him, he sounded like a donkey. "Yup can I get a hug?" he asked nearly climbing in the window. "Geez, Lili you acted like someone was out to kill you when I walked over here."

My hand flew to the door handle because Embry was my best friend until we were teens. I was definitely surprised to see him. "Get in here! I missed you so much!" I squeaked pulling him into the truck. "Are you the surprise Jake told me about?"

Embry smiled climbing in the truck beside me. "I missed you too. If you're going to be around, can you promise me something?" he asked rubbing my hand with his thumb. "You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

I smiled slightly stunned by his words because the last time we spoke it wasn't on good terms. "Uh, that depends on the promise, Call," I said laughing lightly. "What are you getting me into now?"

A brief smile danced across his face but quickly faded. "Promise me we'll hang out sometime, okay?" he with a twinge of sadness in his voice. "Are you staying this time?"

I flinched at Embry's question because I did run away if things got too difficult for me in one place. "I promise we'll hang out once I'm settled in," I said leaning in to kiss him without thinking about what I was doing. "I'm glad I decided to come home, Bry."

Embry's eyes were wide with shock as our lips met for the first time in years. "My lips have missed you too," he joked as Jake climbed in the driver's seat. "I'd better go, I have to work tonight and my boss flips if I'm late."

I watched Embry rush off to the white van as Leah took his place in the truck. The ride home was quiet until Jacob glanced at Leah. "Thanks for coming with me, Leah," he said sweetly. "It means a lot to me that you were willing to be in the truck for so long."

Leah smiled back at Jake and I suddenly felt like the third wheel. "Anytime Jake, that's just what you do for someone when you love them," she said blushing slightly. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat if that was what you wanted."

We reached the house shortly after that and I realized for the first time in a very long time, the people who lived in this little house understand me, loved me and most importantly would protect me at all costs. I finally felt somewhat safe; I was in La Push at Uncle Billy's home. Nothing would harm me here. I was where I wanted to be, the one place I called home since both of my parents died.

Jacob helped me down out of the truck with ease. "So, do you want to walk inside?" he asked wrapping me in his arms protectively. "You know, just to give your body a break from sitting so much?"

I hesitated, a little embarrassed by Jake's question. "Sure, don't let me fall though," I whispered clinging to his arm for dear life. "It's been years since I've actually walked anywhere."

Jacob rubbed my pale arm calming me down a little bit. "I would never let you fall Lili," he said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "I'm used to you helping me out but I get to help you."

I felt incredibly stupid thinking that Jake would let me fall because Jake was massive and wouldn't let me get hurt. I was so freaking scared of going in the house that my whole body froze. I stood in the driveway with Jake behind me using his hands for support while taking my first steps. Vivid memories of me screaming for Jacob as I was carried to my dad's truck filled my mind. I could hear my father's words as clear as if he was standing right there with us.

"We have to go Princess we need to be in Los Angeles by Wednesday," he said shutting the car door behind him. "I'm sorry sweetheart but this is the way it has to be. You can come back for the summers."

Just as I was about to hear my own words back to my father Jacob's voice broke through the painful memory. "See? Not so bad Lili!" he encouraged as we approached the front steps. "You aren't as out of practice as you thought you were."

I laughed trying to keep my mind from going back to the past. "I guess not but man walking feels weird Jake," I whispered as my voice cracked with emotion. "I haven't walked since Daddy died and I don't even know how to find the courage to walk in the house."

Jacob turned to face me and knelt down. "Hey, Lili whatever is going on with you emotionally, physically whatever it is you can talk to me," he said noticing my eyes welling up with tears. "I'm not going to judge you, you're my cousin and I love you. If you wanna talk I'll listen, just let me know."

I couldn't speak; I just cried and cried even harder when Jacob picked me up in his massive arms like a brother holds his little sister. He let me cry for a few minutes before saying anything else to me. "You're okay now Lili you're in La Push," he said as he carried me into the house. "I won't let anyone hurt you here, I promise."


	2. Breakdowns and a Bloody Nose

_Chapter 2: Breakdowns and a Bloody Nose_

JACOB POV

I opened the front door with Lili in my arms knowing something was very wrong and it killed me to see her crying. Dad was by my side in seconds but I didn't say anything because I just wanted a few minutes alone with her. I went into my room partially closing the door behind us and I sat down on my bed with Lili clinging onto me for dear life. To see Lili this upset made my eyes sting with tears. "I know that you aren't okay Lili but I'm not going to push you for answers," I whispered softly into her ear. "You can talk later I'll just sit here and hold you."

Lili looked up at me trying her best to smile. "Thanks JJ, I missed you," she said through her tears just as Bella came to investigate. "I'm sorry that you have to see me so upset on my first night back in La Push."

Bella looked confused as she peered in my door. "Jake who is that and is she alright?" she asked walking into my room with a glass of water and tissues. "Is there anything I can do to help or maybe there's someone that I should call?"

Lili lifted her head off of my shoulder looking in Bella's direction. "Bells?" she whispered looking to me for conformation. "Jake that is Bella Swan, right? Uncle Charlie's daughter, the girl you chased everywhere when you were little?"

I nodded holding back my laughter. "Bella you remember my cousin Lili, don't you?" I asked playing with a strand of Lili's hair. "She decided to come stay with Dad and I for a while, Bella Ballerina."

Bella looked shocked and she also looked like she wanted to kill me for the Bella Ballerina comment. "Oh Lili, are you okay?" she asked hugging Lili gently. "Do you need anything? I'd be happy to make you something to eat."

Lili wiped away more tears trying to put on her bravest face. "No, I'm okay Bells," she sniffed looking away from everyone. "No one can give me back what I really need but I wish someone could."

Bella sighed fighting back her own tears. "Well if you two need anything at all just yell Edward and I are right in the living room," she said quietly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I mean it, Jake I'll be here for you."

I lied down on the bed and ran my fingers through Lili's long black hair. "No more curls Lili?" I asked surprised to see her hair pin straight. "I remember you hated it when people used to play with them."

Lili's eyes sparkled and she smiled at me with a hint of rebellion on her face. "I still have curls Jake, I just use a flat iron on them," she said looking up at me. "The LA sun frizzes them and I hated it because I looked like a freak."

I smiled a little as Dad came into my bedroom watching us quietly. "Lili someone wants to say hello to you," I whispered in her ear to make her look in Dad's direction. "Go say hello, he won't bite you because he missed you just as much as I did."

Lili looked toward the door and bursts into tears. "Uncle Billy, I missed you so much!" she sobbed climbing onto Dad's lap. "I thought you guys hated me since Jake never came to visit."

I instantly went to Dad's side feeling guilty that didn't go to LA and visit her like I promised I would. "No, Lili god no, we don't hate you," I said feeling helpless. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

Dad held Lili close to him trying to relax her. "Sweetheart why would you even think that?" he asked wiping away Lili's fresh tears. "You're my little Lili; no one could ever take your place in my heart."

Lili looked up at me seeming angry. "I never heard from you two again after Daddy died," she snapped suddenly. "I thought I did something wrong to make you disappointed in me so I gave up."

Dad rubbed Lili's back gently soothing her. "No Lili, we would always call and Jake would write but we were always told you were out," he said softly trying to keep her calm. "After about a year of trying to contact you we gave up. I'm sorry for that baby girl I should have done more but I assumed you didn't need us anymore."

Anger flashed in Lili's green eyes but she quickly turned sad. "I needed you both every day in that hell. Crystal was so mean and violent after Daddy was gone. I was never good enough for her because I was a mutt child in her eyes," she explained ready to cry again. "I begged her endlessly to send me to you, Uncle Billy. She hated you for holding me at Daddy's funeral because I'm not your daughter to comfort. I hated Crystal so much after that day I wanted to run and hide in Jake's closet again. I saved every cent she gave me until I could afford the bus ticket back here."

Dad sighed overwhelmed by Lili's outburst. "Well, you are like a daughter to me and that will never change I promise, he said handing Lili to me. "We will talk about this more in the morning. You should try and rest a bit while I cook dinner, you look exhausted baby. Rest on Jake's bed and we'll wake you for dinner."

I lifted Lili off of Dad's lap and he left the room. I was trying not to let her see me cry but Lili wiped a tear from my cheek as I laid her down carefully on my bed. "Don't cry, JJ I'm okay now, I'm home," she said playing with my hair. "I'm never leaving here because I'll lose you again and I can't go through that I just can't."

I tried so hard to keep myself together but I couldn't. "I love you Li and whatever you need just ask," I whispered softly kissing her forehead. "I'm going to help you the best I can. You need to sleep now but I won't be far I promise."

Lili's voice was raspy from tears and she wouldn't let go of my hand. "Jake, will you lay with me like you did when we were little?" she asked tugging on the blankets. "It might help me sleep better if you did."

I nodded and climbed in the bed pulling her small body against me. "I won't leave Lili," I reassured her. "Go to sleep now it'll be okay." I watched Lili sleep as the worry started to set in. What happened to my cousin in the last eleven years?

LEAH POV

I went into Jake's room an hour after we came home from Port Angeles. He was lying on the bed with Stephanie as she slept. The poor girl looked awful to be honest; I had never seen anyone be so frightened. "How is she honey?" I asked wanting to comfort Jacob in the best way possible. "Has she opened up to you at all?"

Jacob shook his head reaching for my hand. "She is horrible Leah, just horrible. She thought that all these years we've hated her," he said as the tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks. "I can't hate her it isn't possible for me. I think she may need to talk to Jasper. There are so many unresolved issues with her. I'm not saying she's nuts Leah, but who we picked up at the bus station was just a shell. I need someone to bring her out of her past and help her deal with this pain."

I wiped Jacob's cheek studying his eyes; they were full of worry and pain. I carefully kissed his head trying not to disturb Lili. "Stephanie needs to get to know you and trust you all over again," I whispered as Stephanie rolled on to her stomach. "She'll be okay baby but be patient with her. There is no doubt in my mind that she loves you though just take everything slow Jake. I think your size scared her and was also a comfort all at once."

Stephanie gave me a small smile and looked up at Jacob confused. Her face suddenly went pale making me worry. "Jake, my stomach hurts," she said as she climbed off of Jacob and slid to the floor. "I feel so sick, JJ."

Jacob lifted Stephanie off the floor and carried her to the bathroom just in time for her to be sick to her stomach. I decided to go help Jake as best as I can. When I got in the bathroom Jake was holding Stephanie over the toilet while she heaved up white mucus. I'd never seen anyone so scared before in my life. When Stephanie stopped vomiting briefly, he wiped her face with a damp cloth and called for help. "Edward, Bella I need some help in here," he yelled still holding Stephanie up. "Hang on, Lili Boo help is coming."

By the time Bella came in the bathroom Stephanie was laying on the cold floor shaking but Jacob's worried voice made her try to focus.I felt totally helpless watching Jake worry her so much. Bella shot me a dirty look and sat next to Jake. "Edward hurry up she's getting sick," she yelled handing Jake a fresh wash cloth. "Edward, I mean it move your ass!"

Billy came into the bathroom to see what was going on. "Jake what's going on?" he said looking at his very pale niece. "She doesn't look good at all maybe I should call her favorite doctor."

Stephanie was lying against Jacob in a cold sweat holding his hand and came very close to passing out. "JJ I'm hot and then cold, freezing cold," she said in a low voice that I almost couldn't hear. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Edward was standing in front of Stephanie watching her closely. "Hello Stephanie, I'm Edward," he said extending his hand out to her. "Can you tell me what day it is?"

Stephanie looked as frightened as possible trying to get away from Edward. "JJ who is he?" she asked looking at Billy for protection. "That is not Dr. Lisle!"

Jacob brushed the hair out of Stephanie's eyes, helping her sit up. "This is Bella's husband, Edward," he said quietly. "He won't hurt you his dad is a doctor."

Stephanie started to panic looking around the bathroom for an escape route. "No, no, NO, JJ I hate doctors!" she screamed twisting Jake's shirt in her hands. "I only get treated by Dr. Lisle, you know that!"

I could tell that Jacob was losing his patience but I also knew that he would do anything necessary to help. "Lili I know you don't like doctors but Edward won't hurt you," he said wiping another washcloth over her forehead. "He's just asking you some questions. Dad, I could use a little help here."

Billy looked at Stephanie as she clutched onto Jake. "Lili, I promise you, Edward and his father are both highly trained doctors," he said lovingly. "I wouldn't trust my family's health to anyone else."

Stephanie turned her attention to Edward who was crouched in front of her. "Today is Friday," she said still holding on tight to Jake. "What does the day of the week have to do with anything?"

Edward flashed his brilliant crooked smile trying to put Stephanie envies. "Good, now when was the last time you had something to eat?" Edward asked knowing that by the looks of things it had been a day or two at least. "Are you feeling any dizziness?"

Stephanie blinked a few times and looked over at Edward "I had breakfast on Monday," she murmured. "I was about to eat here when I got sick."

Jacob pulled Lili away from him to look her in the eye. "The last time you ate was Monday morning? As in five days ago, Lili? Are you starving yourself? That is just beyond dangerous!" he yelled, he was about to lose it. "I can't believe you would be so stupid."

I tried calming him down because she was already scared enough. "Okay, Jake yelling won't help," I said pulling him close to me. "I know you're scared and worried about her but don't make it any worse."

Somehow Stephanie found strength to answer Jacob. "No, Jake I couldn't eat," she admitted looking at the tile floor. "I wasn't allowed to eat very often because of Crystal and her stupid rules."

Everyone looked around the room in shock and disbelief. "You can't be serious!" We all screamed in unison making her jump. Everything seemed to scare Stephanie but everyone quieted down once we realized that we scared her. "What kind of person would do this to anyone?"

Stephanie just nodded staying completely silent but this information made both Billy and Jacob furious. I knew this wasn't going to end well when Jacob started to shake "Where the hell was your mother during any of this?" he spat. "What kind of mother leaves her child in the hands of a monster like that?"

Stephanie glared at Jake with such anger in her and her eyes that I thought she was going to leave. "She's dead Jake! She died two years after Dad!" She yelled back at Jake using the same tone he had earlier. "Does that answer your question? They both left me with that evil bitch of a stepmother! Are you happy now Jake?"

The truth of Stephanie's past made her lose it. She cried so hard that she couldn't breathe and the rest of us except Edward were speechless. "Stephanie, I'd like to take you to see my father just to have you properly checked out," he said in his velvet voice that was hard to resist. "Is that okay with you?"

STEPHANIE POV

I nodded silently trying to get myself calmed down. I didn't want anyone to find out that mom had passed away like that. I knew telling them was going to be difficult and cause some overwhelming emotions for me but I didn't want it to come out on the bathroom floor. Edward looked at Bella as she dialed someone's number in her cell phone. Bella looked at Edward with a warm smile on her face. "Okay he'll be ready for us when we get there," she said squeezing my hand. "It'll be just fine, Lili, you'll be back to your normal self soon." I scanned the room looking for Jake but couldn't find him.

Edward lifted me up and carried me to his car but I was too weak to notice anything around me. I just wanted to sleep as long as possible without interruptions. I didn't even want to dream because they usually turned into nightmares.

BELLA POV

I followed Edward and found Jacob curled into a ball on his bed. He looked like a small boy completely lost and afraid. "Jake? She's alright Edward is going to take her to see Carlisle," I encouraged trying to cheer him up. "She'll be healthy as a horse in no time flat."

Jacob looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "No she won't, her parents are dead Bella. Death is something no one can fix, not even a doctor," he said looking out the window. "Lili has been mourning on her own for years without a single bit of help from us. I don't know how to help her and it scares the hell out of me."

I rubbed Jacob's arm, it had been a long time since Jacob cried. I could barely think of advice or words of comfort because seeing my best friend so upset was upsetting me too. "Hold her Jake; let her cry if it helps. Listen if she wants to talk but don't push her," I said fighting back my own tears. "Just be the cousin she can trust without judgments and criticisms. Lili loves you Jake, remember that she'll open up to you eventually."

Jacob sat up and nearly kissed me before I pulled away. There was an awkward silence until Jacob broke it. "Thanks Bella I guess I'll go to Carlisle's in my truck just in case she needs me or something," he said following me to the door. "I need to talk to Emmett about a few customers at the shop anyway."

We reached the Cullen house thirty minutes later and Carlisle met us by the door with a worried expression on his face. I quickly hugged Carlisle and stepped aside so Edward could bring Lili inside. "How is she doing Bella?" he asked as Edward came through the front door and kicked it closed with his heel. The expression on Carlisle's face confused me because he seemed so worried about Lili, almost like he knew something that the rest of us didn't. "Is she conscious and responding to questions?"

I nodded smiling a little as Edward made his way into the living room with Lili in his arms. "She was answering questions back at Billy's house," I said hoping that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with my childhood best friend. "She's scared of everyone for some reason."

Edward walked over to the couch setting Lili down gently. "She needs fluids and food Dad," he said in his doctor tone. "It has been almost a week since she has eaten and she was vomiting bile earlier."

Carlisle quickly went into doctor mode and took Lili's vitals she blinked a few times making Carlisle smile. "Hello, Stephanie I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle," he said warmly. "How are you feeling?"

I saw a small smile creep across Lili's face when she saw Carlisle. "My muscles tight and they hurt," she said wincing slightly as she tried to sit up. "It feels like I was run over by a truck."

STEPHANIE POV

I must have fallen asleep at some point after talking to Carlisle because when I opened my eyes I was covered with a blanket with a pillow under my head. Carlisle smiled at me from the loveseat, I felt instantly at ease. Carlisle was about to say something when Jacob and another guy come charging through the house like little boys that want to play football in the back yard. I mouthed to Carlisle _I'll handle this._ I whistled and made Jacob jump out of his skin along with the big guy behind him. "Jacob, I love you to death but please shut up. I can't hear a thing Carlisle is telling me," I said watching the room fall silent.

Jacob became very embarrassed by my request. Some things hadn't changed one bit since I moved. "Sorry Lili, we got a tad carried away," he said kissing me on the cheek. "I'll behave myself before you get Dad to come over."

I tried my best not to notice the big guy staring at me until Jacob smacked him in the head. I turned my head towards Jacob with a smirk on my face but quickly turned away before he could notice. "Ow damn Jake that hurt," he said rubbing the back of his head lightly. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

Jacob's voice sent chills down my spine because he sounded so much like my dad. "Quit staring at my cousin you pervert!" I heard him say with a laugh. "She's not a hunk of meat or a freak. God Em, are you always after a new piece of ass?"

I listened carefully for a response from Jake's friend because I wanted to see what kind of guts his friend had. "No, she's beautiful Jake," the big guy stuttered. "What's her name and why haven't I seen her around before?"

I cracked up at the sound of Jacob protecting me "Hey big guy, do you have a staring problem? If not, quit staring at me it's rude!" I snapped turning my attention back to Jake. "As for you Jake I think you forget I am older than you little cousin. Stop being so gross please I don't need anything else making me hurl right now."

Jacob smiled and laughed looking at his friend with a smart ass smirk on his face. "Sorry Lili, but I'm bigger size wise!" he said poking me in the sides. "Besides Emmett is a pervert I'm just doing my job and warning you."

I couldn't help but smile because I finally knew the big guy's name. "Jake, I'm a big girl I can handle myself when it comes to guys but thank you for the offer," I said rolling my eyes. "I'll be sure to tell Uncle Billy that you were a perfect gentleman."

Carlisle chuckled watching us from the loveseat. "Stephanie, this is one of my sons Emmett," he said gesturing toward the big guy. "I think he's around your age he tends to get nervous around girls he hasn't met. Please excuse his inappropriate behavior; he'll relax in a few minutes."

I looked at Emmett; he was so cute because he had those beautiful blue eyes and dimples. I felt my face grow hot so I knew I was blushing. I turned my head trying to hide my embarrassment. "Hi I'm sorry Jake is a bit over protective right at the moment. He must still see me as a 12 year old," I said nervously. "I'm 24 but I look 19 so I think people forget that because ever since my parents died I've been sort of anti-social. Oh gosh I'm rambling sorry."

Jacob hugged me from behind making me cuddle into him. "Don't be sorry Lili the Cullens are like my extended family now that Bells married Edward and had a baby," he said against my hair. "You're as safe here as you are in La Push. I hope eventually you can trust me enough to believe me!"

I felt my anger building in my chest again and I had a feeling that there would be a fight soon. "I do trust you Jake it's not that I don't but you're still young I don't want to worry you with all my issues," I snapped unable to control myself. "I've been through more than I care to remember Jake, I'm sorry I love you. I just need time to wrap my head around the fact that I have people to talk to about my feelings."

Jake pulled away from me again and walked in front of me. "I'm not a kid Lili I can handle it, besides I'm family!" he screamed losing his temper. "I guess that means nothing to you though since you couldn't even tell me my aunt was dead!" I watched Jacob storm out of the room hoping Bella would follow him to calm him down a little. Once the coast was clear I lost my composure and broke down in tears on the couch.

A woman rubbed my back and I looked up to see my god mother comforting me. "Edward dear could you get a box of tissues for Stephanie?" she asked smiling at me. Esme must've known I wanted to remain a stranger to her children. "Could you also find Rose and Alice? I think she could use a little girl time." I wasn't sure why Esme didn't blow my cover but I was glad because I wasn't ready for that disaster to start. I stared at her puzzled but she kept up with the act of not knowing who I was. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself did I?" she asked giggling. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. Why don't I fix you a plate of food, you must be hungry."

It felt strange eating someone else's food but at this point I couldn't object. "Thank you Mrs. Cullen, it's very nice of you to offer to cook for me," I murmured softly. "Girl time might be nice I haven't had that in years."

Bella came back into the house followed by Jacob who was looking at the floor like Bella had just sent him to time out. I wanted to disappear but Carlisle had already gotten up to meet his two daughters at the bottom of the stairs. "Alice, Rose, this is Stephanie Jacob's cousin," he said with a quick smile. "Make her feel welcome eh?"

A tall peroxide blond woman had come down the stairs followed by an overzealous shorter girl with spiky black hair. "Oh of course Dad, we'll do our best to make her feel at home," the shorter girl said with a smile. "Come on, Rose let's say hello."

The blond girl smiled brightly hugging me. "Hello Stephanie, I'm Rosalie nice to meet you," she said pulling away from me long enough to make me notice the engagement ring on her finger. "This family hugs so don't be scared."

I was pulled into a tight hug by the other girl who had to be Alice. "Hi Stephanie, I'm Alice!" she squeaked bouncing back over to Rose. "I hope we haven't scared you too much!"

I smiled because I liked the idea of having new friends. "Nice to meet you both so what do you guys want to do?" I asked putting my hair up in a bun. "I could use a distraction or two if you guys don't mind entertaining a complete stranger."

"There's a chic flick on Lifetime Movie Network starting in ten minutes," Bella giggled sitting next to Alice. "Anyone want to watch it? It's supposed to be really good and the leading actor is pretty cute."

Alice jumped around like a manic making me laugh. "Perfect idea, Bella you're amazing! I'll go make some popcorn," she called before running out of the room. A few minutes later the women and I were settled in the living room with our eyes glued to the TV screen.

JACOB POV

Emmett and I could hear Lili screaming like she was being tortured. I ran into the living room looking to Bella for answers. "What the hell happened, Bells?" I asked rushing over to the couch. "Why is Lili freaked out?"

Bella wouldn't look at me only making me worry more. "Well, I don't really know Jake," she answered softly. "I'm just as lost as you are; I was in the bathroom and just came back when she started to scream."

Alice walked over to me adding a little more insight to the situation. "The guy on the TV got shot and he was like you," she chirped. "I'll go get my dad maybe he can help you calm her down." I watched Alice disappear hoping she was right about Carlisle being able to help calm Lili down.

When Alice returned with Carlisle I had to ask what she meant when she said that the guy in the movie was like me. "Alice what did you mean when you said the guy on TV was like me?" I asked looking at her curiously. "Did you mean he was a Native American?"

Alice nodded sitting back on the couch. "Yes, he was Native American," she said bluntly hitting every nerve in my body. "Does that mean anything to you, Jake? I mean, besides the obvious of course."

I started to pace back and forth unable to stay still. "Fuck, of course something like that had to be on tonight!" I yelled. "Lili, I'm so sorry I wish I had known this was on, I would have been in here with you or told you not to watch a movie like that."

Rose put her hand on my shoulder trying to get me to stay in place. "I take it her dad is where her Quileute genes come from?" she asked quietly. "If I had known something like that would upset Stephanie we wouldn't have watched such a graphic movie."

I nodded feeling even helpless than I did before. "Yeah, her dad was shot and killed so watching someone else of our heritage die that way brings back the pain," I said still pacing the floor but I quickly stopped and wrapped my arms around Lili. She pulled away at first until she realized it was me. "You okay Lili Boo? The movie is turned off, it's over."

Lili curled into my arms hiding her face from everyone. "I want him back Jake I miss him so much!" she sobbed into my shoulder twisting my shirt in hands again. "What does the world have against me to take away both of my parents?"

My chest started to ache as I thought about Uncle Mike and Aunt Erica knowing that the pain Lili must've felt was much worse. "I know you do Lili but that's what makes you normal," I whispered as Emmett walked in the room. "I'll help you through this Lili Boo, I promise."

I was shocked to see Emmett standing in front of me looking as worried as I was. "Jake would she be better watching The Fast & the Furious with us?" Emmett asked never taking his eyes off of Lili. "I know we already started it but it might help to her mind off of the other movie."

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's suggestion because it sounded crazy. "Em that is a guy movie Lili wouldn't want to watch that," I chuckled confused by the fact that he was staring at her. "She'd probably prefer a comedy."

Lili sat up and stared at me like I'd lost my mind. "Uh Jake I would so watch that movie because I love it," she laughed shocking the hell out of me. "Why do you look so surprised, Jake? I was raised the same way you were." It looked like I had a lot of catching up to do with my cousin.

Emmett busted into laughter making me jump a little because I didn't expect him to be so loud. "You're wrong Jake, she likes the movie!" he boasted proudly. "I told you loser now come on let's go finish watching it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing because Lili seemed so different from what I remembered as a kid. "You do?" I asked still not sure if she did or if she was just wanting to be closer to me. "We could always watch something else."

Stephanie was laughing with Emmett almost falling off of the couch. "Yes, Jake Daddy loved cars and races remember?" she asked watching my eyes grow huge. "You act like you don't even know me anymore."

I smiled at the memories that were coming to me. "Oh yeah I remember how he used to tell you he was going to buy you a pink car for your sixteenth birthday," I laughed liking the fact that Lili was opening up. "You told him that you hated pink and you wanted a shiny black Cadillac Escalade."

Lili's eyes welled up with tears again. "I never did get my dream car though," she said quickly before she started to cry. "Then again nothing in my life turned out the way it was supposed to anyway."

EMMETT POV

I watched Stephanie and Jacob in silence for a minute admiring Jacob for the way he cared for his cousin. I felt myself wanting to ask her why she never got the car but decided I probably shouldn't. I watched as Jacob smiled and carried Stephanie into the other room wondering if she was always so broken.

I knew Stephanie's past was difficult for her to face and she needed someone to listen to her. Maybe if it wasn't Jacob listening she'd open up more. When Jacob went to the bathroom I decided to at the very least say hello. I sat next to her on the couch and I prayed to god she didn't think I was an idiot. "Hi, I just wanted to properly introduce myself I'm Emmett," I said nervously. "I'm sorry about staring at you earlier."

Stephanie looked at me and smiled shyly. "Hi Emmett I'm really sorry Jake is being a jerk to you. He forgets I'm older I guess," she said with a laugh. "Don't worry about the staring thing; just don't make it a habit."

Her laugh was so fucking cute it made me laugh too. "Do you have a job yet?" I asked just to keep her talking. "You seem pretty smart so finding one shouldn't be hard if you don't already have one."

Stephanie sighed looking at the floor. "Yeah, Jake is taking me to a shop he owns," she said not sounding very happy about it. "He said I could do the computer work but I hate people who pity me or give me handouts."

I felt my heart start racing in my chest with excitement. "You mean Black Swan Auto Repair?" I asked knowing that was the only auto shop Jake had at the moment. "That shop is amazing; people come down from Port Angeles just to have Jake work on their cars."

I saw a smile forming at the corners of Stephanie's mouth even though she was trying to hide it from me. "Yes, that one," she sighed again playing with a beaded necklace that was around her neck. "I guess working with Jake is better than working with strangers."

A glimmer of hope seared though me once I realized that we would be working together. "It won't be as bad as you think Stephanie, I work there too," I told her with a huge grin spread across my face. "You'll love the shop if you love cars and working on them."

A full smile graced Stephanie's face and I had a feeling that she liked the idea of working together. "You do? Well that's good to know Jake doesn't do everything alone," she said still grinning at me. "I don't like a grease monkey to me but they always say that looks can be deceiving."

I laughed because she thought I wasn't the grease monkey type. "Nah, but Jake is very hard headed at times," I admitted laughing at my own honesty. "He has me tighten bolts and carry things, stock the shop from time to time but no messy stuff."

Stephanie hugged her knees resting her chin on them. "Well Jake has always been that way, "He's so much like my dad that I had to a double take earlier when he was talking to me," she commented with a smile. "Daddy loved cars and all but when I showed interest he freaked. There was no way his princess would do that."

I could see a few tears forming in Stephanie's eyes and I didn't know what to say to her. The knowledge of her missing her dad killed me because she seemed so afraid to open up to anyone. Jake came back into the room saying something in Quileute and Stephanie answered him effortlessly. Apparently her response shocked Jake making him he nearly fell over. I covered my laugh with a couch cushion but Jake shot me a death glare before turning back to Stephanie. "You understood me Lili?" he asked her with a confused look. "I wasn't expecting you to understand me."

Stephanie made a noise with her throat and I could tell she was irritated which was a good thing. "Uh hello my father was proud of the Quileute heritage you moron," she spat folding her arms over her chest. "I was raised on the same reservation as you were for the first fourteen years of my life, Jacob!"

I knew that the argument between Jake and Stephanie could ugly fast but I thought it would better for them to fight it out themselves. Jake stared at Stephanie balling his fists. "I know that Lili it just shocked me I guess," he admitted not showing any sign of regret.

Stephanie's eyes filled with rage as she carefully thought through her response to Jake. "Why? Mom spoke Quileute too Jake!" she hissed clenching her teeth. "I speak and understand it just fine thank you! Why the hell, are you acting like you don't know who the fuck I am?" Damn she was good at defending herself and had a short temper. I liked that in a woman.

Jake continued to dig himself into an even deeper hole every time he said something. "I just thought Uncle Mike and Aunt Erica would want you to act more White that's all," he snorted rolling his eyes. "Aunt Erica was kind of a snob in that way."

My jaw dropped when I heard Jake talking about his aunt with such an attitude. Stephanie started to lunge for him before I could react. "Jacob, you are a cold hearted son of a bitch! Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" she screamed at him nearly losing her voice. "You weren't with her every day after Daddy was killed so you don't have a clue what we went through."

The next thing I knew Stephanie was beating Jake up with her tiny fists. I had every intention on stopping her until I saw blood pouring from Jake's nose. Jake took a swing at Stephanie seconds before I could stop him. "You bitch what the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled slapping her across the face. "Uncle Mike would kick your ass if he could've seen that."

I lost my cool after seeing Jake hit Stephanie because men should never hit women not even in cases like this. I was pissed and was about to do something when Stephanie toppled over backwards onto my lap. "Are you okay?" I asked helping her sit back up trying not to be too loud. "Jacob, what the hell were you thinking? She's a girl!"

Bella came into the room after I said that looking at me with a confused expression. Stephanie automatically looked in her direction and Bells nearly fell over from shock. "Em, what's going on here?" she asked walking over to me. "What happened to Lili's face?"

I was blunt about it not caring what Jake did to me as payback. "Jacob just slapped Stephanie because she defended herself," I snapped wrapping my arms around Stephanie protectively. "There is a lot of tension between the two of them."

Bella's eyes became huge as she looked over Stephanie's face. "I'm going to call Billy," she told me hurrying out of the room. "He's definitely not going to like hearing about this."

I nodded and watched as Stephanie held her cheek. It had to hurt it was already bruising under her hand. "Stephanie, do you want ice for that?" I asked feeling helpless and scared at the same time. "I'm sorry that Jake treated you that way."

Stephanie looked up at me wincing through the pain. "Yes please, thank you," she said in a whisper as tears rolled down her cheek. "I never thought Jake would lay a hand on me." I knew she would say something about Jake eventually.

When I came back with the ice pack Stephanie winced as I put it against her bruised and swollen cheek. "I won't hurt you, sorry it's so cold," I said trying to make her feel a little safer. "The ice should help with the swelling and make it go down."

Jacob snorted in disgust at my attempts to help Stephanie. "Of course the ice is cold Emmett its ICE dumb ass," he laughed holding a tissue to his nose. "She wouldn't even need ice if she didn't hit me first."

Stephanie was about to slap Jake when a deep voice bellowed her full name. I turned my head to see Billy Black in the kitchen doorway. This wasn't going to be pretty I heard Stephanie trying to compose herself. "Uncle Billy I was just," she started to say but her voice gave out. "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to start trouble."

Billy wheeled himself over to Stephanie shushing her before she could finish telling him what had gone on. "What's going on?" he barked folding his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you two would start a fight in someone else's home, you both were raised better than that!"

Stephanie looked at Billy with apologetic eyes. "Jake hit me," she murmured with a broken voice. "My cheek is bruised and it's already swelling but I don't think that anything is broken." I could see the fear in her eyes as Billy realized what she had said.

Billy's eyes widened as he stood up in front of me. "He did what? This had better be some kind of sick joke, Jacob," he warned glancing at Stephanie's cheek. "Let me see your face, Lili, I still have my medical license you know."

Stephanie froze I assumed it was because of Billy's tone. I wanted to say something but it wasn't my place. Jacob looked at his dad with dark eyes. "Yes, Dad I slapped Lili but she punched me first," he spat glaring in my direction. "She has become someone I don't even recognize."

Billy came further into the living room then and things became tense. No one was moving, I think we were all pretty scared of him by now. "Stephanie Alicia Maria Black why would you do that?" he snapped making her look at him. "I know you were raised better."

Stephanie could barely speak but Billy waited for answers. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean for you to come out here. I just hate it when people are racist towards Mom," she cried sinking into the couch as another round of tears made an appearance down her cheeks. "I miss them both and Jake hit the wrong nerve. If you want me to leave I understand."

I saw Billy look at Stephanie's face with concern all over his face. "Jacob, wait for me outside," he ordered sitting back down in his chair. "I think you'll be fine we'll just have to keep a close eye on your cheek for a day or two."

Jake tried to protest being sent outside like a small child. "Dad I really didn't mean to hurt Lili," he pleaded. "She pushed my buttons and I just lost my cool for a minute, I'd never hurt Lili on purpose, Dad I swear to you, I wouldn't."

Billy became even more annoyed with Jake as he spoke. "Jacob William Ephraim Black, I've already told you to wait outside have I not?" he asked looking in Jake's direction. "Now go, I need to calm Lili down before she makes herself sick again." I watched as he consoled Stephanie pulling her on his lap. "No, Lili I don't want you to go anywhere on me. You're all I have left of your father. What I do want though, is for you to have a hot shower, a home cooked meal and a good night's sleep."

I wanted to hug her and make her pain go away but I decided it would be better if I left her alone. Jacob's nose wasn't broken thankfully but Stephanie packed a huge punch for someone of her size. My phone buzzed with a new text message from my girlfriend Nikki '_Hey baby, miss you xox!_ ' The truth was Nikki was most likely cheating on me as I was reading her little love note. I wasn't the stupid jock that some people thought I was. I love Nikki but I know she's been screwing some other guy while I'm not around.

Even Jake could see I was being played by Nikki and it stung. I made my way to my room and plopped down on my bed. I just wanted to sleep and maybe then all the pain that I kept bottled up in my chest would go away. I must've dozed off because I heard my mom say something which made me open my eyes.


	3. Facing The Demons From Her Past

_Chapter 3: Facing the Demons from Her Past_

EMMETT POV

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt my mom sitting by my knee. I was on my stomach with my head facing the door when I started to realize what my mom was saying. "Emmett honey, wake up we need your help," she said rubbing my back. "Emmett, wake up, please I don't know what else to do."

I grumbled because I hated being woken up out of my sleep. "Oh mom I was sleeping make Edward do it," I said burying my head under my pillows. "I have to be at work in the morning Jake and I have five customers lined for 9:30."

Mom flipped on my light making my eyes hurt. "I know you were sleeping sweetie but Stephanie is very emotional right now," she sighed pulling my blankets down. "Your dad saw the way she trusted you earlier with the ice pack, she needs to be with someone she trusts enough to help her. Please Emmett help her."

Something my mom said caught my attention; Stephanie was still in the house. I glanced at the clock on my night stand it read 1:51 AM. "Mom, Stephanie's still here? Why?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "It's almost 2 in the morning. Where's Billy or Jake?"

Mom stood at the foot of my bed looking at me worried. "Billy took Jake home around eleven; he thought that it would be better for Stephanie and Jake if they spent the night in different places," she explained quickly. "The tension between the two of them is very thick."

I got out of bed and followed Mom to our guest room. Stephanie was sobbing into the pillows crying "Daddy" over and over again. I looked at my mom she was carefully rubbing Stephanie's back. I walked over to the bed and knelt down because I didn't want to frighten her more than she already was. "Stephanie, you're okay. You were dreaming but it's over now," I tried to reassure her. "You're safe."

Stephanie lifted her head from the pillows to meet my eyes. "Emmett? I'm sorry I woke you," she cried wiping her eyes. "I really didn't mean to be such a bother for everyone in the house but no matter where I am at night the nightmares still happen."

My heart ached for her knowing she was scared of something. It was obvious, but somehow she trusted me. The sheer size of my body was probably why; I'm 6'5 two inches shorter than Jacob. I wiped a tear off of her cheek and handed her the tissue box. "Do you want to talk about it? Talking helps sometimes," I offered. "I'm a good listener and I can't sleep anyway."

Stephanie sat up in the bed readjusting the covers. "You don't mind? If I do though please Emmett, please don't tell Jake," she begged as my mom quietly left the room. "I don't think Jake could handle everything I've gone through."

I pushed a strand of hair out of Stephanie's face tucking it behind her ear. "I won't tell Jake anything, I promise you that," I said shutting the door after my mom left the room. "Whatever you tell me won't go any further than this room." I climbed on the bed and listened closely to what she was about to say.

Stephanie made herself comfortable next to me on the bed. "We were living in LA with Dad's new wife Crystal. I hated her because she was the reason my dad made us move in the first place," she admitted running her fingers through her hair. "I was Daddy's princess so of course I moved with him. I really hated leaving La Push. My whole life was here my family, my friends, everything. The worst part was leaving Jake and Embry I cried for weeks. Dad told me I was being a baby and needed to grow up but Embry is my soul mate so I couldn't get over him. We were never the same after that argument I started to have a lot of behavioral problems because of it."

I chuckled because I didn't think she would have a rebellious side. "So, you were a handful as a teenager?" I asked with a laugh. "What's the worst thing you could have done? Did you steal a candy bar or something?" There was no way that Stephanie had a criminal record.

Stephanie's eyes closed as she laughed falling back into my chest. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," she admitted with a small smile. "Not when I lived here though, Charlie made sure we were all in line with the law."

I leaned on my arms to get a better view of her face. "Your dad was killed a while ago from what Jake said, right?" I asked wanting to know more about what caused her nightmares. "You seem like you blame yourself for your past."

Stephanie sat up a little so we could see each other better making my face grow hot. "My dad was shot when I was 14, two years after he married the bitch," she snapped slamming her fists in the sheets. "I'm not kidding about hating her she ruined every damn thing I had in my life. Anyway, to answer your question a little better we needed to get milk and eggs so we stopped in this tiny store. We started to fight about me coming home when Dad was shot in front of me; he died at my feet."

I couldn't find words to comfort her I was in too much shock. "I'm so sorry Stephanie that had to be horrible," I said leaning back on the pillows. "I couldn't imagine how I would feel if one of my parents was killed in front me."

Stephanie nodded wiping tears from her eyes "It was since we were just starting to get along again. Jake doesn't know I was with my dad that day," she whispered almost like she didn't want to talk anymore. "Uncle Billy does but Jake was so young at the time Uncle Billy only gave him the basics of what happened."

I was extremely careful not to push Stephanie for any more details than she was ready to give me. I wanted to ask about her mother because I thought maybe I could get in touch with her and she could help Stephanie through this. I took a deep breath and braced myself for her answer. "Stephanie where is your mother?" I asked completely ready to have my head chopped off. "Is there some way I can reach her?"

Stephanie flinched as she answered me. "She died two years after Daddy, she accidently over dosed on pain killers," she said still flinching from the memories. "The doctors told me that was what happened anyway but I don't know how she died for sure."

I felt horrible for making Stephanie talk about her mother that way_. _"God, I'm sorry I didn't know that," I said not wanting to look her in the eyes. "You must think I'm a total asshole now for making you think about that."

Stephanie shook her head letting out a sigh. "Emmett, I don't think that if anything I should be thanking you," she said brushing my cheek with her hand. "It shows me that you are a good guy and that you care."

I was confused because I didn't understand why she was thanking me. "You're thanking me for making your heart shatter all over again with grief?" I asked running my fingers through my hair. "Why would anyone be thankful for that?"

Stephanie smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "Emmett, no one ever asked me about any of this pain or anger in any of the time either one of my parents have been dead," she said looking into my eyes. "Until tonight that is with Jake, Billy and now you."

I knew anger was a stage of grieving but if she was still angry after ten years that wasn't good. "Stephanie, why are you angry?" I asked rubbing her back in light circles. "Is it because your parents passed away or something else?"

Stephanie looked up at me finally and I watched as her walls crumbled. "I'm angry at both of them, they left me and I became a personal punching bag for Crystal," she choked out gasping for air. "I'm also angry at myself I should've taken that fucking bullet for my dad not the other way around!"

I instinctively held Stephanie like I held my sisters when they have cried. Her long curls were draping my shoulder and even at her worst moment I found Stephanie extremely beautiful. "Sweetie you can't take the blame for your father's death," I said as Stephanie buried her face in my neck. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to, would he?"

Stephanie laughed burying her face into a pillow to muffle the sound. "My dad would've liked you Emmett, you sound just like he did," she commented with a yawn. "Every time I look at Uncle Billy I see my dad's face. They looked so much alike I forgot that they were identical twins. I just miss him so much I remember calling Uncle Billy and telling him Daddy died. It was so hard."

I brushed Stephanie's cheek with my thumbs laying her back down. "We can talk more in the morning if you want but right now you should probably go back to sleep," I murmured softly. "Don't worry I won't leave until you fall asleep."

I dozed off some point after Stephanie had. I didn't want to leave her so I slept across the foot of the bed. I could sleep anywhere so the position didn't faze me in the slightest. I heard Stephanie trying to wake me up I turned my head to find her lying next to me, I could get used to that any day. "Aren't you uncomfortable sleeping that way Emmett?" she asked me still half asleep. "Come to the top of the bed."

I shook my head not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "I can sleep anywhere really it isn't a big deal," I said groggily rubbing my eyes. "Go back to sleep."

Stephanie rolled her eyes ready to hit me. "Don't be silly the bed is big enough for you to lie in it the right way," she said crawling up to the pillows. "You're worse than Jake was when he was a little kid."

I moved to the top of the bed like I was told to do. "Are you sure?" I asked afraid that Stephanie would freak out at some point. "I really can sleep anywhere."

Stephanie smacked me with a pillow making me laugh. "Emmett, it'll be fine really," she said with a hint of her attitude. "If I didn't you I wouldn't offer to have you sleep next to me."

I lied down next to Stephanie and she hugged me which shocked me because I wasn't expecting it. I helped her lay back down and got comfortable pulling her body close to mine. "Thank you for helping me face my demons Emmett it helped," she whispered falling back asleep.

I watched as Stephanie curled up and sang in her sleep. She had a beautiful voice and I knew I shouldn't be listening to her but her voice was so calming. I finally lost the battle with myself to stay awake around 4:30 in the morning. I heard Stephanie stirring a few hours later and I turned my head to see that Stephanie's eyes were fixed on mine. I had never slept so well before I think I like it. Stephanie's beautiful untamed curls were sprawled on the pillow. "Who should I wake up for a bathroom break?" she asked me in a whisper. "I should've gone before bed but I was too tired."

A chuckled watching Stephanie look around the room. "I'll wake Rosalie up she's a physical therapist so it will be easiest for her to help you," I smiled climbing out of the bed. "I'll be right back as long as I don't walk into anything along the way."

I made my way to my sister's room as quietly as I possibly could without waking up the whole family. Rose's bedroom door squeaked as I opened it. I saw my beautiful sister sitting up in her bed. "Emmy, are you okay?" she asked running over to meet me at the door. "Do you feel okay?"

I hugged her tightly knowing she worried a bit too much. "Yeah, I'm fine I just came to get you for Stephanie," I chuckled pulling away from the hug. "She needs to go to the bathroom."

Rose laughed looking up at me. "Oh okay, you might have to carry her since it's late and her muscles have been bothering her," she said quietly. "Be careful Em you don't need to freak her out."

I did as Rose asked and went to carry Stephanie to the bathroom. She didn't even hesitate with letting me lift and carry her. By the time Stephanie was back in my arms again she was half asleep and I thought to myself at that moment she wasn't the only one who needed a cure from locked away pain.


	4. One Step At A Time

**A/N: Firstly Thank you for the reviews!!! This chapter as well as the next made me tear up while writing it. **

**As always S. M. owns all I just have fun :)**

**Chapter 4: One Step at a Time**

Stephanie's POV

My first night back in La Push was awful. I punched Jake what the hell was I thinking? I hope he can forgive me. The Cullen's are so nice, I can see why Jake gets along with them. I spent the night in the Cullen's guest room at Uncle Billy's suggestion, of course. Emmett is sound asleep next to me snoring a bit. I wonder what time it is most likely eight or nine in the morning.

Carlisle scared me as he opened the door to check on me. I started to panic a little when I realized how it must look to have Emmett sleeping next to me. I sat up quickly trying not to wake Emmett up in the process.

"Good Morning Carlisle, I promise you this isn't what it may look like," I blushed.

Carlisle smiled and came over to the bed to check my vitals. He really is a good doctor.

"You don't have to worry Stephanie Esme told me Emmett was sleeping in here with you. I'm sure Emmett was a gentleman," he said taking my blood pressure.

Carlisle did a normal exam and made sure I was healthy. I heard Emmett stir a little when Carlisle was listening to my lungs.

"You sound very congested Stephanie I'm going to give you an antibiotic. Are you allergic to anything?" he asked.

I shook my head "Not that I'm aware of, you may want to check with Uncle Billy on that one,"

Carlisle nodded and took note of my vitals before saying anything else to me. I was beyond nervous but for some reason Carlisle calmed me. He's a handsome man I see where Emmett's eyes come from. He smiled as he checked my muscle tone and reflexes.

"How tall are you? Do you know your approximate weight?"

I thought for a minute I had no clue about any of that except that I was over 5 feet but not by much.

"I know I'm over 5 feet tall but anything else is a mystery. Doctors visits were rare for me after my mom died," I said choking back the urge to cry again.

"I see, well not too worry we'll get all of that taken care of soon. I'd like you to speak to my son in law, Jasper. Just to help you deal with the grief," he suggested.

I was paranoid at Carlisle's suggestion and suddenly I found myself yelling at him. I had a death grip on the covers to steady my body from shaking.

"I'm not nuts and I don't need a shrink," I spat.

The sound of my screaming brought Emmett out of his sleep and Esme to the doorway of the room. Emmett put his hand on mine and I lost myself in his arms again. Esme was rubbing my back in a circular motion softly humming. I heard Emmett talking but I was concentrating on Esme's hum, the melody was the same one my aunt Sarah used to hum.

"Dad, I realize you're a doctor and everything but geez Stephanie just woke up do you have to throw Jazz at her already?" he barked.

I was half embarrassed for causing a scene but I was still tired and quite hungry. Carlisle must think I'm a nut now. Esme lifted my head and wiped away a tear before directing her attention to her husband.

"I think having Stephanie talk to Jasper is a good idea too but when she's ready to talk. Right now I'm sure she's hungry and may want to shower. Why don't you call Jasper and see if he can come by to meet Stephanie?" she suggested.

Carlisle nodded and was gone before I could speak. I wiped my eyes trying to clear my vision.

"I'm so sorry I did that. I don't normally freak out that way."

Emmett laughed "Don't be too worried, Dad has seen and heard much worse from my family."

I tried to smile but it was useless I still felt stupid for yelling like that. I hid my face or tried to anyway.

"Don't worry Carlisle just forgets to come out of his doctor mode sometimes. He won't hold anything against you, sweetie," Esme said kissing the top of my head.

Emmett smiled "Mom, I'll go get Rose to help you with Stephanie if you want."

"We can manage I'm sure honey but thank you."

"No problem Mom, love you," Emmett smiled and hugged Esme, kissing her before he left the room.

Esme shut the door and had everything to wash me up in a bedside chair. I smiled thankfully she's so nice to do this for me.

"Thank you for helping me Esme, I get kind of nervous in unfamiliar and inaccessible bathrooms."

I thought of that so that's why I asked Rose if a sponge bath would help."

"It does, at least to make me feel clean and not so grimy."

"Everyone hates that feeling but not to worry I'm sure Billy has everything accessible at home."

I shook my head "From what I saw of the bathroom last night before I came here it's not very wheelchair friendly. Jake must help him out but I definitely don't want that. It would be too creepy."

Esme laughed "I wouldn't either we'll figure something out for you. Alice bought you some clothes to wear for today. They might be a little long so I'll hem them if you need it. Now let's get you dressed and down to breakfast shall we?"

"Breakfast sounds good. I'm hungry and still tired."

We made our way into the hall when my legs buckled from underneath me. I tried to steady myself but I collapsed to the hallway floor.

"Crap, not a good start to my day. Stupid CP never lets me be a normal 24 year old!" I huffed.

Esme hugged me "I know it must be hard needing help from other people all the time. I promise you whenever you come here we will let you be as independent as possible."

I looked at her with cautious eyes "You mean I can come back here? Why? I don't understand, after everything that went on here last night most people would hate me so much."

I heard Emmett's deep voice bellow "I don't hate you" from somewhere downstairs.

Esme stood up "Emmett Dale Cullen, stop eavesdropping on our conversation!" she ordered.

I saw him peek around the banister at us "Sorry Mom, I was just trying to help."

Esme hurried down the steps and smacked him in the head. He winced a bit but looked up at me with his smile. Damn he was infectious with those dimples and I'm sure he knew it. I felt my cheeks flush as he came up the stairs.

"Morning beautiful, can I interest you in some French toast?" he asked.

For the love of all things in the freaking universe, he just called me beautiful. I tried to compose myself before I said anything because my heart was pounding. I looked up at him and smiled trying to pull myself up to standing.

"Sure, I love French toast it is my favorite breakfast food," I whispered while Emmett helped me up. I wasn't expecting him to be as easy going when it came to me being independent. He carried me downstairs and fixed me a plate.

EMMETT POV

I was really glad to see Stephanie smiling and I even caught her blushing! I put her in a dining chair with arms so she wouldn't be too worried of falling. My cell phone rang as I was walking to the kitchen to get my plate and some milk. I could tell by the ringtone it was Jake. Perfect, right when I get Stephanie smiling the drama returns. I sighed as I opened the phone I almost wished my phone was off.

"What's up Jake? I was just about to eat my breakfast man!"

"Sorry Em, is Stephanie with you? She doesn't have a cell phone from the looks of it and I want to talk to her."

"Yeah Jake she's here. I'll give her the phone hangs on."

I handed Stephanie my phone and left to give her privacy. I stayed close by just in case she needed anything.

"Hi Jake, what's up," I heard her say and I couldn't hear Jake's side so I was curious.

Stephanie sounded annoyed as she spoke "Nothing, eating breakfast why?" she said as she put the fork down.

You did what? You went through my stuff? What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" she spat.

I heard the phone click shut as Stephanie gasped "Oh shit, let me guess you're Jasper right?" she asked.

I laughed a bit as I came back in the room Jasper was standing by the door. I hugged him and he took the chair across from me.

"Yes Darlin' I'm Jasper Whitlock and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Stephanie Black, nice to meet you. Sorry you had to hear me talk to Jake like that."

Jasper laughed "It's about time someone lit into Jake."

Stephanie laughed and I gave her a small hug to which she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was glad Jasper wasn't giving her the 20 questions deal yet. I don't think she's ready to let him in. To be totally honest here I'm still shocked Stephanie let me in and told me she blames herself. Jasper is a good guy and I trust him with my life. The question here was if Stephanie could trust him. There was a knock on our door and I looked over to find my dad helping Billy and Jake inside. Stephanie's lit up and her smile returned.

"Hi Uncle Billy, you missed me already huh?" she teased him.

I loved her personality, the perfect woman with flaws and all. Jake glared at me as I helped Stephanie over to Billy. Stephanie didn't notice this glare at fist until Jake bluntly asked her the question that was on his mind.

"Got in Emmett's pants huh Lili? Damn I didn't think you were such a whore," he seethed.

I was pissed beyond words but once again Stephanie defended herself nicely. No one stopped her either which was shocking.

"No, Jacob I haven't slept with Emmett. I haven't slept with anyone as a matter of fact and I'm a virgin asshole. Let me guess Jake, you've forgotten what virgins are right?" she shot back.

Jake scoffed holding up what appeared to be birth control pills "Virgin Lili? Yeah right I don't believe you. If you're a virgin, why do you need these?"

Stephanie glared at him "They help with cramps and if you don't believe me ask Carlisle. My god Jake you are so nosy!"

My dad was looking at Stephanie and he put his hand on her shoulder. I knew he was going back into doctor mode and I was worried for a minute.

"Stephanie, can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"

"Of course Carlisle, lead the way. Is something wrong?"

Stephanie was nervous I could tell her eyes were frantically searching for answers. I offered to help her walk to his office but she was insistent on Jake needing to learn how to help her. I nodded in agreement as she took Jake's hand and stood up cautiously. Jake walked with Stephanie to the stairs and stopped. They were speaking Quileute but it wasn't good, Stephanie collapsed in tears and Jacob left her there.

**A/N: The next chapter explains everything in deeper detail. Reviews make me happy!!**


	5. The Truth

**Chapter 5: The Truth**

STEPHANIE POV

I couldn't breathe anymore Jake had just stabbed me with his cold hearted words. I felt someone cradling me but I didn't have the strength in me to look up. I was shattered and alone in my thoughts completely unaware I was moved into someone's arms. The sound of their voice brought me out of my personal hell.

"Lili baby talk to me" was all I could hear. I wanted to scream but nothing would come out of my mouth except loud cries. I knew no one else could be where my mind was at that moment. I was back in that store watching my father die all over again. I screamed for him as loud as I could but nothing was changing. He was still dying and I was alone to live without him.

Reality hit me hard I was gasping for air and staring at Uncle Billy. The pain was way too much for me to take. I was drowning in the horrible memory which still haunts my dreams. I remembered that I felt completely safe last night after the nightmare. I scanned the room for Emmett and practically threw myself into his arms. I didn't care if people thought I needed to be locked away, I needed him and again he was there.

Jasper was next to me "Darlin' where were you just now? Can you talk to us?" he asked as he gave me a cup of water.

I shook my head no repeatedly I didn't want to talk about that day ever again. I didn't want to hear any of the details again, I just wanted to hide and never come out. I buried my face in Emmett's chest and cried as Uncle Billy was still trying to soothe me.

"You're alright baby it's over. We're here because we love you princess and we all want to help. Please tell us what was going on so we can stop it from happening again."

"No! Please don't make me think about it, I can't deal with the pain anymore. Please Uncle Billy no more just make it go away!" I was begging him.

Emmett squeezed my hand "Steph, it's okay just tell Billy what you told me last night. I'm sure everyone in the room will understand, even Jake."

"No Emmett, Jake will NEVER understand! He knows the truth about Dad and he blames ME for him dying. How the hell is that understanding? That's more like saying I shot my own father!" I yelled.

I knew I had yelled at Emmett and quickly pulled away. I didn't deserve him at this point and he didn't deserve to be yelled at that way. I was very upset so much in fact I curled up with Uncle Billy on the couch. I felt like a five year old but I had always lain with him when I was younger. Jake didn't say anything to me for a long time but eventually I heard him say my name. I glanced in his direction and I saw tears streaming down his face. I instantly sat up and look at Uncle Billy in a confused way.

"Go to him Lili he needs you to help him through this. He was young then and now he feels everything you have. Help your baby brother please."

I cautiously made it to the chair Jake was sitting in. I wasn't sure what to say to him, after all he had done I was blank.

"JJ what is it? What's wrong?" I asked trying very hard not to bite his head off.

"Everything, I'm sorry Lili I'm so sorry" he sobbed into my chest.

"Jake, I forgive you please don't cry."

"I'm scared for you Lili I really am. I know losing your parents was beyond hard on you but please don't push us out. What happened to Aunt Erica Lili?"

The words I wanted to say wouldn't form but I tried anyway. They are my family and they need to know if I ever expected to be okay.

"She moved to LA a few months after we did because she wanted to be near me. A few months later she was diagnosed with cancer. After Daddy died she kind of gave up on everything. The cancer was getting worse and one day I got a call that she was dead. I didn't find out until later that Mommy had over dosed on her medication."

Jake pulled me into a bear hug and I cried again but mostly for Jake. I didn't think he cared much for my mother. Everyone who knew Daddy loved him but Mommy had to grow on you.

"Lili, I think we should go back to LA together and get your things. We can visit Uncle Mike's grave too if you want."

I cried even harder then, Jake wanted to bring me to LA and visit Daddy. This wasn't going to be easy but I nodded and sat up. I hadn't been to my dad's grave since we buried him and I wasn't sure I could handle that.

"I haven't been there since… he was…" I couldn't say it out loud. I refused to say buried or anything remotely close to the word.

Jake kissed my head "I know you haven't that's why I'm offering to bring you there. You need closure Lili so you can sleep at night. I know what I said to you earlier was wrong of me and I'm sorry. You don't have to grieve alone anymore Lili, we miss them too."

I couldn't speak all that I could do was hug Jake as tight as possible. He returned the affection and so did Uncle Billy. For the first time in ten years I said what needed to be said and what should have been said at the funeral.

"Uncle Billy I'm scared."

"Scared of what sweetheart? No one will take you away from us again. I won't allow that because it hurt us too much the first time."

"I'm forgetting them and it scares me. I don't want to forget the good things just the bad ones."

Jake was sniffling "What bad things are you talking about? Are you leaving out details again?"

It was time for Jake to know all of the details of Daddy's death. I glanced in Emmett's direction and he nodded encouragingly. Uncle Billy grabbed my hand and I knew then that Jake would shatter the moment I said the words. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before looking at Jake.

"Jake I was with Daddy when they shot him. He died in front of me and that's why I'm so screwed up now. I hate and blame myself for letting him die, I'm sorry."

Jake ran to the nearest bathroom and we could hear him throwing up. I wanted to be there for him but I was frozen in memories again. I could see everything like I was watching a movie. The entire family was in Uncle Billy's living room after my dad's services. They had brought me home with them. Jake and I both knew it was bad and we were clinging to each other as my world was turned upside down for the second time that week.

Uncle Billy looked at me then "Lili there's something we need to tell you. It isn't going to be easy for me but please know that I love you."

I froze and I panicked all at once. Those words are the same ones Dad used when we moved and years later when Mom was sick.

"Lili you are my daughter, I allowed Mike and Erica to raise you because Erica is your mother. We had an affair for a while before Jake was born and Erica became pregnant with you. Mike wanted to raise you as his own so he did."

The room was spinning as I spoke "You're my WHAT? You do realize you sound nuts right?" I spat.

"The reason Mike and Crystal moved was because you were becoming old enough to notice. I never wanted them to drag you off to LA I asked if you could stay here but your father was hard headed."

I was hugging Jake tight as I freaked out "So, all these fucking years you called Jake my little brother he actually was?"

I snapped out of my memory now remembering why I pushed Billy out of my life. He was my biological father and my uncle raised me instead. The tears spilled out of my eyes as I flew to Jake "I remember now I remember all of it. I'm so sorry JJ I was so angry and confused at the time. I wasn't thinking about anything but how to get the hell out of here. I must have blocked that out because I didn't understand and didn't want to at that point."

"Lili, we understand okay. I'm just glad you're home and I get my sister back. I missed you more than you could know."

Esme was sitting with us in the bathroom caring for Jake as I tried to grasp that Billy was my real father. I was still angry at the father I had known to raise me but emotionally I had always felt closer to Billy and now I understood why. I let go of the sink I was gripping and sank to the floor. I needed to talk to someone and fast before I freaked out and ran again. I knew Esme could help and Carlisle too but someone else was better at this so I went to them.

"Hey Jasper, can I talk to you for a while," I asked.

Jasper looked up from the TV "Of course you can Darlin', let's go somewhere else though so you don't feel like you're telling the world."

I nodded and followed him but once he reached the front door I was lost. He smiled and carried me to his car.

"I'm going to tell Billy and Carlisle you're with me. Just sit tight for a few okay?"

"Okay thanks Jasper I appreciate this," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Not a problem and you can call me Jazz everyone else does."

Jasper came to the car a few minutes later and he drove quite a ways before I said a word. I had to say something before I lost the guts so I took a very deep breath and spit it out as fast as my words would form.

"Billy is my father!" I screamed.

I didn't mean for it to come out as fast or as loud as it had but I ended up crying either way. Jasper rubbed my arm and smiled.

"That's certainly a start and a good one at that. Are you okay with this new bit of information?"

"Well, I've known since I was 14 but I must have blocked it from my mind until earlier. I was told when my adoptive father died. Turns out the man who I considered my dad is my uncle and vice versa."

Jasper sighed "Well hell, that is complicated and from what I understood you were also with your father when he was shot. Am I right?"

I nodded "Yeah I was there and he died in my arms. After that I sort of locked all of the pain away but now it's back and I want to run again. This is why I asked to talk to you because I don't want to run anymore. I need my sisters and baby brother in my life please help me accept this."

"You made this easy doll but tell me do you like horses?"

"Uh, yeah I do why?" I asked a bit confused.

"I have a few horses and I want you to meet them. Especially Majestic she's good at reading a person's fear."

He wanted to meet his horse, weird but I went with it because I had no choice. We pulled up to a huge ranch with ten horses in the ring. I was stunned at the beauty of this place and was speechless.

"Wow Jazz do you own this place?"

"Yes, pretty lady I do, not all the horses though. Care to ride?"

"Ride a horse? Hell no, I'd fall off on to my face."

We parked the car and Jasper lifted me out on to the ground. The place looked hauntingly familiar now but why? Had I been here before?

"Jazz this place feels like I've been here before, why?"

"You have been here Darlin' Billy used to bring you here as a child."

"He did? Damn it why the hell can't I remember anything except the day I was dragged away?"

"Stephanie, you were probably so upset with him when he told you the truth that you blocked all the memories. I think it might be because you knew deep down he was right and it scared you. Billy told me how much time you would spend with him as you got older because Michael was nasty to you at times. The truth is a scary thing to admit to anyone. Things like that take time."

I was about to answer Jasper when I saw Jake pull up with Billy. I wanted to run away at first but then I smiled. Jacob was my brother and I was okay with it. This explained the bond we had and why he was pissed at me to start with. I watched as he helped Billy out of the truck. I realized at then how much I was like my real father. He was a big part of raising me until we moved and everything made sense now.

Jake walked over to us "Hey Lili why do you look terrified?"

"Jasper wants me to ride a horse! He must have not been told Cerebral Palsy screws up balance!" I spat rolling my eyes.

Billy took my hand then "Lili you're standing. I see you got the height from your mother, sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh "Yeah, but I get your hair so thank you. If I was as tall as JJ I think I'd have problems. The sad part is he's younger and looks older that's not right."

"HAHA sorry Lili it must be in the male jeans." Jake laughed.

"Oh baby brother you are so paying for that remark!"

"Try it! I'm faster and bigger big sister!" Jake laughed while pulling on my curls.

"Ouch that hurt you big dummy!"

We sounded like little kids again and that's when Jake decided to act like one. Without any warning he poured a bucket of ice cold water over my head.

"You idiot the water is fucking ice cold and I'm already congested!"

"Lili, watch your language please." I heard a voice say.

It didn't register in my mind who was speaking at first. It wasn't until after I responded when everyone was staring.

"Sorry Daddy but it is cold and Carlisle said I was getting very congested."

"What Jake? Why are you staring at me?"

"You just called Billy Daddy, Stephanie." Jasper answered.

"I did? I just wasn't thinking when he said that. I guess it just came out," I said looking at Jake.

I turned my head and started shivering as Jake hugged me. Jasper let go of me and headed to the stables. I was freezing and my legs were tired. I needed to sit down before I fell.

"Jake I need to sit down before I fall."

"Lili come here honey, you can sit on my lap if you need to." I heard Billy say.

"I'll hurt you if I do that won't I?" I asked knowing the last time I had done that I was lighter.

"Don't be silly Lili, now come here."

Just as I sat on his lap I remember something which made me smile. "You, it was you who nicknamed me Lili. I remember yelling at Crystal for calling me that."

"Yes, I remember that too man was your dad pissed. He yelled at you and you ran to me."

"I always ran to you, maybe because I've always known in my heart you really are my father."

"I can't replace him Lili and I won't try to. I just want a chance to be here for you in the way I should have been long ago."

"We were arguing the day he was killed because I wanted to see you and he refused to let me. Now I understand why but what I don't understand is why he fought so hard to keep me away from you knowing that I was yours."

I cried again but this time I wasn't afraid I was just heartbroken because I didn't really know him anymore. I lost years with Billy because my so called father was a selfish ass. The sadness was soon replaced with anger and a string of profanities. I was angry for not having a choice and even more so that my own blood father was in the same situation. Jake held me as I had a temper tantrum on the ground.

"Breathe, Lili please calm down it'll be okay no one's taking Dad away from you anymore."

"He didn't just take Dad away Jake the bastard took YOU away too. I don't give a shit if he raised me or not he had no right!"

"I see we've had a breakthrough here, that's good." Jasper said as I sat up again.

"Good? Jazz she freaked out again and I wouldn't call that good." Jake commented.

Jasper laughed "Well Jake Stephanie is angry at the right person now so that is an improvement in my book. Of course if you want her to be angry at you and Billy forever she could."

I laughed "Jake won't allow that Jazz he'd tickle me to death or something. Then there would be blood spilled and I don't want to clean it up."

"HAHA very funny Lili, now get on the horse will ya?"Jake laughed while lifting me up on to the horse.

"I don't remember how to do this Jake. What if I fall off? I don't want broken bones already."

I heard laughing behind me "It's in your blood silly and besides Emmett and Jasper would never let anyone fall."

I turned my head seeing Emmett behind me and I instantly smiled. Damn how does he have this effect on me?

"I'd never let you fall, Billy would hurt me if I did," he chuckled helping my dad up on to a horse of his own.

"Damn right I would, she's my princess if anyone hurts her well I wouldn't be very nice."

I burst in to laughter "I see where JJ gets it from now, gee thanks dad!"

"Are you going to move the horse or sit there," Jake asked.

"Sitting here works fine thanks," I mumbled shooting him a look.

Emmett came over to my left side and I relaxed a little but I was still freaked out. I wanted a seat belt on this damn horse. Jake laughed at my fear which was very easy to see. I heard him say a bunch of incoherent sounds and fall over. Emmett was laughing when I saw the reason for Jake's pain. My dad had smacked him in the back of the head.

"The ass kicking applies to you also, are we clear?"

"Yes," Jake mumbled.

"Yes what Jacob?"

"Yes sir we're clear."

I smiled and realized I was very comfortable with my true family. It's like I had never left La Push at all. I missed the parents who raised me but Billy was one of them. I felt angry still but also lucky I had TWO fathers one of which gave his life to protect me. A single tear ran down my cheek and Emmett carefully wiped it away.

"You okay beautiful?" he asked as I slowly urged Majestic to walk.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll adjust to it and as long as I can talk to your family when I need to, I'll be just fine."

"Our door is always open to you and Jake. Call us any time you need."

I was getting used to riding Majestic when my muscles had a different plan. I screamed in pain I felt like my leg was tearing apart inside. I couldn't talk because the pain was unbelievable.

Emmett stopped Majestic as fast as possible "Where is the pain?"

I pointed to my left leg and tried to breathe "It feels like I'm being torn apart."

"Lean back into my arm so I can lift you down. I'll stretch your legs a bit once we're back at Billy's house."

"You're a PT too?" I asked stunned.

"No, but Rose has me help Billy stretch out daily. I do it because Jake won't help and Rose can't because she can't get him on to the floor and back up."

"Oh, that's nice of you to help him, I'm glad someone is."

"I'll put you in my Jeep and grab the house keys from Billy," Emmett said nervously.

I was glad I wasn't the only one who was nervous about this. I was nervous for two reasons. One was my muscles were going to kill me for this and two I had to admit Emmett was fucking gorgeous and I wanted him to be around as often as possible. Yes I, Stephanie Alicia Maria Black have a crush on Emmett Cullen.


	6. Close Call

**A/N: Firstly THANK YOU for the reiews! **

**Bring on lemon scenes :)**

**SM owns all**

**Chapter 6: Close Call**

EMMETT POV

I hopped in my Jeep with the keys to Billy's house and helped Stephanie with all the buckles. She seemed sort of nervous so I did my best not to freak her out. A smile came across her face as the radio started playing Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

"You're a country music fan? Wow I would have thought you were more of a rap or hip hop kind of guy," she commented as we started back to Billy's.

"Uh yeah, I like a bit of everything don't laugh too hard," I said blushing and rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Stephanie smiled "Aw Emmett, don't be embarrassed. I think that is awesome besides it's not every day I meet guys who do."

"Really, you think that it's a good thing? My girlfriend Nikki hates it. She says I need to man up."

I could see Stephanie was trying to think of something to say because she wouldn't look at me after I brought up Nikki. We pulled into Billy's driveway when she finally spoke.

"Well, I guess Nikki doesn't realize how lucky she is. Someone should remind her that love is precious and shouldn't be taken for granted. Life is too short to waste a single second."

I wanted to cry at Stephanie's words because they were very powerful. I'm not a sap by far but what she said hit me very hard. She still wouldn't look my way I had to do something and fast. I studied her face and I noticed how she would blow air out of her mouth when things became awkward. I wasn't thinking clearly when I made my next move I cupped Stephanie's face and brushed her lips with mine.

"Uh, whoa Emmett you're taken remember?" she quickly reminded me.

"Shit! I'm sorry Steph I just damn it I want to kiss you!" I yelled in frustration.

Stephanie looked at me with tears in her eyes "I doubt very much that you'd want to kiss me since no one ever has. Not only that I don't kiss people who are taken or who I barely even know."

"Can I get to know you then? I know I shouldn't have tried to kiss you but I forget how to think around you. I'm sorry."

"I'd like that and maybe someday I'll quit crying so much."

I smiled "You're only crying because you've locked it away for ten years. Not to mention the realization of Billy being your dad, that is a lot to deal with in the first few hours back here. I do have a question though, where did you hear that saying about love?"

Stephanie smiled while unhooking the numerous belts that buckled her safely into my jeep. Her eyes were so beautiful when they weren't masked by tears. A deep emerald green, I had never seen eye color so vibrant before.

"My mom told me that when I was 13, she never wanted me to regret or take love for granted. Now I'm not really sure who she was talking about, maybe she had feelings for Billy all those years."

"Your mother was a smart woman and she raised a smart daughter. I'm glad you are back here Stephanie because now I have a very beautiful friend to hang out with."

"Well aren't you just blunt Emmett. I bet you say that to every girl who comes your way. I'm not a prize to be put on your trophy wall and Jake will make sure of that."

Great just great Stephanie thinks I'm a dog and that I just want to fuck her like she's some ho. I have to remind myself to take it slow here yes I want her but as a friend first. My hormones are screaming take her but I want her to be the leader in this not me.

I hopped out of the jeep and opened Stephanie's door helping her into my arms. I noticed that Billy's ramp wasn't quite wide enough for a power chair to be used safely on it. I placed Stephanie down at the doorway while I unlocked the door and pushed it open with my elbow. Once we were inside I shut the door behind us as Stephanie was looking at photos that hung on the wall.

"Bringing back memories for you?" I asked while gently holding Stephanie up.

"Yeah they do, I missed him and Jake so much."

"So, Billy's your biological dad huh? Must feel weird knowing that right?"

Stephanie giggled "It does a little but at the same time it feels right, like I belong here you know?"

I couldn't agree more with her statement at that very moment. I felt relaxed and at ease but with Nikki I'm the opposite. This is very confusing for me because I thought I was in love with Nikki but then Stephanie came along. Looks like I'll have to have long talks with Mom and Rosie tonight, damn!

"Are you okay Em? You look lost dude and I thought you came here to help my sister?" I heard Jake's voice breaking my thought.

I looked behind me and sure enough Jake was standing there "Hey man yeah I am. I was just lost in thought for a minute there."

Stephanie hugged Jake as he towered over her short body "JJ, who's the baby with Dad in this picture?" Stephanie asked pointing to a picture which hung above the couch.

"That's you silly Dad put it up after you left to go back to LA again."

"Me? Jake there is no way that is me. The baby is too tan to be me, are you sure about that one?"

"Yes sis, I'm sure it is you!" he said tickling her.

"JJ, don't tickle me!" she squealed.

I laughed at Stephanie's attempts to get away from Jake's hold as she laughed. Her green eyes flicked in my direction as if to tell me to stop laughing. I tickled Jake to get him to release her. My attempts only got me knocked over with Stephanie landing on top of me. Stephanie blushed a little bit when Jake realized that she was in no hurry to get back up. Stephanie quickly got off of me and tried hiding her face.

Jake was down the hall making a lot of noise and moving things around. He must be setting up Stephanie's room in the extra room that Billy used for storage. Stephanie and I headed to the living room to do some basic range of motion stretches. I laid her down on the floor when I felt my manhood brush up against her core. This wasn't good for several reasons but she smiled and mouthed the word nice to me as I stood up.

I chuckled to myself because I was sure I could get some right then and there. Stephanie was different though I wanted to do things right this time. I got down to whisper in her ear so Jake couldn't hear me.

"If you can want for me beautiful I promise you I'll make it worth it. Can you do that?"

Stephanie smiled "Yes, I can but don't go bragging around town or anything that you have a new piece or something."

"Never in a million years, beautiful!" I said brushing her neck with my hand.

I never thought I'd find my soul mate but I think I just did. Just as Jake came into the living room my phone buzzed with a message from Nikki. I rolled my eyes as Jake laughed and said something to me which made me nervous.

"Em you seriously need to catch Nikki's cheating ass and then get yourself a loyal girl. You need a girl like Lili because she has been wanted by almost every guy in La Push since the day she turned 13."

"Jake, please don't embarrass me. It's bad enough when Embry Call wanted to be my first everything," Stephanie said turning ten shades of red.

"Embry liked you Lili and I'm sure he still would. He'll be over later by the way but I didn't tell him who you really are or that you were back."

"He's coming here? Oh God Emmett please hide me because the guy is total pervert!" Stephanie gasped grabbing on to my arm.

"Aw, Jake will protect you I'm sure," I said with a chuckle.

"He will not because he's the pervert who let Embry watch me change into a swimsuit!"

Jake laughed "I won't let him anymore Lili I promise. Will you at least say hello though Quil is coming with him."

There was a brief awkward silence "As in cousin Quil?" Stephanie asked looking half excited.

Jake picked Stephanie up and flung her onto his back "Yup that's him, he's going to hug you like crazy Lili so be ready."

I had to head back home but I gave Stephanie my number and told Jake I'd be back later on if I could. I needed a cold shower before Nikki showed up. An hour later after leaving Billy's Nikki was at my door and jumping around my waist.

"Missed you babe," she moaned in my ear.

I didn't want sex with her but she pushed me onto my bed and was begging for it. I eventually gave in but I admit my mind was not on Nikki. She was reaching climax when her little ass was exposed.

"Oh JAMES!" she screamed just as she remembered who was under her.

"James? WHAT THE FUCK NIKKI?" I snapped.

"Oh shit sorry Em I just"

I cut her off and dressed myself "I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE WHEN I GET BACK!"

She begged me to hear her out but I refused and headed back to Jake's. I tried to calm down before knocking on the door. I knocked and Quil answered the door with Stephanie on his back.

"Oh fuck Emmett are you alright?" Stephanie asked glancing at my face.

"Not really. Is your brother here still?" I asked.

"Yeah he is I'll get him for you. Quil can you get Emmett a drink? He looks like he could use one."

"Jake Emmett's back and asking for you," Stephanie yelled down the hall.

"Em what happened? You caught Nikki didn't you?" Jake asked as he handed me a beer.

I nodded and Jake looked at Stephanie "Call Rosalie her number is in my phone on the kitchen table."

"You don't need to call Rosie Jake, I'm fine seriously bro."

I heard Stephanie's beautiful voice telling my sister that I was at her house and that she'd make sure I wouldn't drive if I got drunk. Stephanie returned to the porch and smiled at me.

"Can I have your keys please Emmett?"

"Why? I'm not drunk yet Steph."

"Dude, just give my sister your keys or she will MAKE you give them up," Jake said taking a swig of his beer.

"Jake I'm fine man I am not sloshed."

Stephanie became very pissed at me and pushed me into the chair behind me. Jake moved back because he knew what to expect next but I didn't.

"Damn it Emmett, just give me your fucking keys!"

"No and I doubt you can get them from me. Why are you so interested in my keys anyway?"

"I want them because a drunk driver is what paralyzed my dad and killed Jacob's mother! I don't want drunks on the road if I can stop it! Now give me your god damn keys Emmett!"

"NO!" I yelled back at her.

"Fine I'll get them myself, Quil you might want to move I don't want to hurt you in the process."

Quil moved at Stephanie's request and she kissed him on the cheek before climbing on my lap. I was fighting her of course and she was still persistent about my keys. She tried to pin my arms back and I laughed because I found it funny. What I hadn't seen coming was the aftermath of what I was about to say to her.

"Damn you're hot in bitch mode, such a turn on for me."

Stephanie slapped me and jammed her knee in my balls hard. She retrieved my keys from my pocket and tossed them to Jake. He put them inside as he cracked up at my pain. Quil and Embry were also laughing saying the Quileute in Stephanie had returned.

"There's one thing you should learn about me, Emmett. I grew up with Jake Quil and Embry tossing me around. I was taught to defend myself both verbally and physically. Then I moved to LA and had to deal with perverts all the time, size does not and will not stop me."

"Can you get off me now? My balls are killing me from your knee being in them." I spat.

Stephanie released my arms "Gladly!" she snapped back with a glare.

"You're a fucking bitch you know that?" I yelled.

She laughed as she headed in the house "Asshole!"

I desperately wanted to follow Stephanie into the house but Jake told me to leave her alone for a while. I knew I had screwed that one up already and I wanted to fix it. Most of the guys except for Seth were on the deck when we heard Stephanie scream from inside the house. I lunged for the door along with Quil and Jake, we were in our protective modes the minute we heard Stephanie's voice.

"Tell me who the fuck you are bastard!" she yelled.

"Lili where are you?" Jake called out searching frantically.

I searched with him only to find her shaking in a towel in the bathroom and Seth standing near her. Stephanie's arms were clutching the maroon towel tightly to her body when Jake came in. He was pissed that was very obvious even without words being said.

"Seth, what are you doing in here?"

Seth froze when I stepped forward to hand Jake his bat "Jake where did you land this hottie?"

"She's my sister pervert now get out of here!"

"Oh I didn't know," Seth said grabbing Stephanie's towel and running out of the house.

Stephanie tried covering herself from me but her attempts failed as I handed her my sweatshirt to put on. A smile appeared as her body was swimming in my oversized clothes. I approached her very carefully and put my arms around her tiny waist.

"I'm sorry about earlier I just lashed out. Please forgive me Stephanie I really didn't mean to upset you."

Her eyes were closed _Oh crap please don't cry now._

"I didn't want Rose to lose you Emmett. I remember what it feels like to lose a brother and maybe I'm just a tad selfish also."

Selfish honey why?" I asked completely puzzled by her words.

"I'm selfish because I didn't want to lose you either."

I brushed her hair back from her shoulder and placed my chin on it "You are anything but selfish Stephanie. You thought about how Rosie feel if she lost me before the thought even entered my mind. I'm selfish not you."

Stephanie turned herself around in my arms and smiled as she eyed my belt buckle.

"I'm sorry about Nikki Em; I didn't want to be right about her. She's pretty damn stupid to do that."

I kissed her neck softly "Can you keep a secret?"

A soft moan escaped her lips "Yes, but be careful with what you're doing. I don't want Jake thinking I want you to fuck me in the bathroom."

I laughed "Oh, do I make you wet beautiful?"

She moaned again "You have no idea what you do to me Emmett."

"Show me honey, show me what I do to you."

I lifted Stephanie's tiny frame on to the sink and put my arms around her. Her body jolted for a second because the counter was cold. I brushed her cheeks with my thumbs she was beautiful and I had an effect on her.

"What's your secret Emmett? I promise my lips are sealed."

"I was thinking about you while I was in bed with Nikki." I admitted shyly.

"Did it help any? I mean to make you cum?"

"Yes, it would have if Nikki didn't piss me off before hand."

"That's so funny that you needed me to get off but also very flattering."

I wanted to kiss her and never stop. Stephanie was amazing in the way she just makes me want to be different. Her hands roamed my chest and shoulders working their way downward. She stopped at my waist and looked up at me with shyness and embarrassment on her face.

"You've never even explored a guy have you baby?"

"No, or kissed anyone for that matter. Except when Embry tried to I ran away from him like an idiot."

"Would you run if I tried to kiss you?"

"Hell no I'd want more than that! Oh crap did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did but don't worry it was cute."

I kissed her slowly because it was her first one. Her lips formed to mine and my tongue traced them. This kiss was different from others I've had it was tender and slow. We finally broke our kiss when we heard Quil in the living room.

"Wow how could anyone give that up? That kiss was amazing I wish we didn't have to stop," Stephanie whispered in my as she slid into my arms.

"There's more where that came from and I'll show you when we are alone."

STEPHANIE POV

As Emmett turned to leave the bathroom I grabbed my clothes off the floor. I very carefully dressed myself using the one grab bar we did have for support. My boy shorts brushed my thigh causing me to shiver. The one thing about LA I was going to miss was the spacious house and the privacy I had to take care of certain things.

I ran my fingers though my wet curls and tied them back into a ponytail. Flicking off the light I headed to my new bedroom and started unpacking my duffel bag. The room was bigger than what I had in LA but I saw a desk with a laptop on it. I put my duffel bag in the closet and the pictures I had packed were on shelves already.

The laptop had a note attached to it which said Lili I put your pictures up and the computer is your welcome home gift. Love you the most – JJ. It was official I knew I had the best brother in the world. I was getting tired so I climbed into bed and was asleep before I could turn out the light.

Jake came in later and covered me up again. I tried to open my eyes to say goodnight to him but he shushed me and left the room before I had a chance. Sometime around 3 AM I got up to get a drink and ended up getting a lot more than that. The living room had my cousins and their friends spread out everywhere. I was careful not to run anyone over as I made my way to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the juice to my surprise there was plenty in there. Quil was snoring up a storm by the time I was headed back to my room I gently covered him back up with his sleeping bag which he kicked off five minutes later. Something scared me when I passed the recliner; I looked toward the window to see Emmett's curly haired head lying on the arm of the couch.

"Steph, why are you awake?" he whispered.

"I couldn't sleep so I got some juice. Go back to sleep Em, I'll be okay." I whispered back from the hallway.

Suddenly I felt him behind me and lifting me up. I locked my arms around his neck as he kissed my cheek.

"Nightmare?" he asked placing me carefully back on the bed.

"No, for once in ten years they didn't happen, maybe because everyone is here."

He kissed me softly on the lips "What woke you then? What's wrong?"

I was too embarrassed to tell him the truth so I fidgeted and blushed like I was 13 again. He chuckled in my ear once he realized why I blushed. I batted at him and giggled against his neck before he brought my wheelchair back in the room. I tugged on his arm causing him to fall on the bed.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to make you fall over."

"Yes, you did but I liked it."

"Thought you would, will you lay here with me?"

Emmett's eyes widened at my question and I thought I freaked him out. He closed the bedroom door and got on the bed. I wanted to explore him again if he'd let me. My hands found their way up his wife beater tank top. His abs amazed me, a rock hard six pack and well defined as far as I could tell in the dark.

"Curious again?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah, sorry I'll stop," I said with a giggle.

I felt Emmett's hand on my rib cage and slowly moving up. When he reached my chest he stopped. I had to laugh for a second because his fingers found a ticklish spot. I felt my breasts being squeezed so I moved up a bit to make it easier for him to continue.

EMMETT POV

Stephanie was allowing me to explore her body as she did mine. I didn't expect her to let me go as far as I had already. A question crossed my mind as I continued to touch her.

"When is the last time you had this Stephanie?"

"I've never allowed anyone to touch me like this Emmett, just you," she breathed in my ear.

"Do you want me to stop? I will if you want me to just let me know."

"No, I need this. I want this Emmett."

I kissed Stephanie again but this time I deepened the kiss causing her to flip on to her back. I pulled back because I was afraid of going too far and having Stephanie hate me later. The look on her face told me that she thought she had done something to make me pull away.

"Crap! I'm sorry I'm probably not what you look for in bed," she said sitting up.

I brushed her cheek with my lips "No that's not it at all honey, I do want you very much but I want to take it slow with you. You woke up because you were turned on weren't you?"

I flipped on the light by the bed so I could see her face and just as I thought she was blushing. I flashed the dimples at her and held my arms out for her to cuddle with me. She couldn't say anything but "Aw." Yup score for me the women love the dimples.

I knew she was turned on because of the look on her face. I massaged her breasts while whispering in her ear.

"I make you wet don't I?"

Stephanie wrapped her arm around my neck "Yes you do, I won't lie."

"Do you please yourself beautiful?" I knew it sounded perverted but most women won't admit to this.

Stephanie turned ten shades of red "Yeah but I haven't in a year or so."

I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her ass closer to me.

"You have been doing this to me since I saw you."

Stephanie ground her ass into my throbbing groin and I muffled a moan into her shoulder. This woman could be the death of me and I don't care. I flipped her onto the bed again. I worked my way to her thighs and she gasped as I planted a kiss on each of her thighs.

"I'm going to make you feel good okay?"

"Please do."

I gladly slid my hands in her core causing her to arch her back. I knew Stephanie wasn't going to last long but I was enjoying this while I had a chance. Stephanie was definitely tight but beautiful anyway. She bit her lip and clamped down on my fingers.

"Don't hold back Stephanie let it go beautiful!" I commanded.

Stephanie nearly growled as her orgasm took over "Oh God!"

We laid together for the rest of night and I actually didn't care that she was the only one to get a release. I gave her what she needed and I was fine with it. The next morning is when it all fell apart on me. I knew had probably gone too far but I never wanted what happened next.

Stephanie was sleeping peacefully when I got a call from Nikki. I answered the phone not wanting to get off Stephanie's bed for anything. Gosh was I already whipped by her?

"Hello" I said half asleep.

"Emmett, its Nikki I need to see you. Can you please come back to my house?" she cried.

"No, Nikki I can't I'm not even out of bed yet."

"Emmett you big idiot, you got me pregnant so we need to talk NOW!" she yelled hanging up the phone.

What the hell did Nikki just tell me? Shit! I better wake Stephanie and tell her before I leave. I brushed her cheek and her eyes fluttered open with a smile across her face. I hated the fact I'd probably hurt her by Nikki's news. _Please, let me be wrong! _

"Stephanie I have to go. Nikki just called and she needs to talk to me."

Stephanie was pissed "So what you thought you could feel me up, get me off and leave. God I was right you are a fucking dog of an asshole!"

Tears filled her eyes as she yelled at me. I wanted to wipe them away but she slapped me.

"Don't you touch me Emmett Cullen, you're a fucking dog. Go, run to your precious whore of a girlfriend!"

"It's not like that Stephanie I promise you I wasn't using you or anything."

"What's it like than Emmett? You needed a good sympathy fuck before you ran back but then you remembered I'm a virgin?"

"No, Stephanie fuck Nikki's pregnant and I'm the father, I'm sorry."

The reaction I received was calm for a second until she growled and smiled knowing her revenge already. I gulped knowing this silence wasn't good.

"QUIL, EMBRY AND JAKE GET YOUR HUGE ASSES IN HERE NOW PLEASE!" she yelled with an evil look.

Embry was first in the room and Stephanie laughed "Embry it's good to see you again."

Embry's eyes widened "Lili, you look beautiful but why on earth are you in tears?" he asked as Jake and Quil entered the room.

Stephanie wiped a tear away and pointed to me "HIM!"

Embry was on my throat before I could blink "WHAT DID YOU DO? LILI NEVER CRIES!!"

I carefully explained what went on but Jake and Quil were still pissed. Jake pinned me to the door and Embry had a grip on my bicep.

"She's my sister you son of a bitch! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Jake," Stephanie spoke softly as she crawled to the foot of the bed.

"Bring him here I have something to say to the dog."

I was lifted by Embry and Quil to the foot of the bed and I had to admit I was scared shitless.

"You NEVER fuck with a QUILEUTE Emmett Cullen, especially a Quileute WOMAN!" Stephanie spat at me.

"Jake, get him out of here PLEASE!" Stephanie begged.

I tried to explain but Quil's monstrous arms shoved me out of Stephanie's room and out the front door too. _Damn I fucked this up._ I dialed the only person who could help me now. After two rings her voice greeted me.

"Emmy, what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

My voice cracked with panic and my eyes stung with tears "Rosie, I need to talk. Can you meet me somewhere? I don't care where but I really fucked up Rosie and I need help."

"Oh Em you're crying aren't you? Shit Emmett what happened? Oh never mind just meet me at the diner okay? I love you."

"Thanks Rose I love you too." I whispered before snapping the phone shut and pulling out of Jake's driveway.


	7. Broken Trust and Love

**A/N As always SM owns all **

**Chapter 7: Broken Trust and Love**

EMMETT POV

I had broken my own heart and Stephanie's when I was thrown out of Jake's house three weeks ago. I see Jake and Quil daily at the shop but Stephanie hasn't been here at all. I wanted to ask how she was but I knew better of it and went about my work. Stephanie still hangs out with Alice and Rose but she also made it crystal clear she wants NOTHING to do with me.

I can't blame Stephanie for being mad at me but normally woman can't stay mad at me for more than a day if that. Once again Stephanie proved to me that she is not like any other woman I've known. Rosalie is a very smart woman and she told me that Stephanie needed space and time to heal. I understand this but not seeing her is driving me crazy. Damn it she's on my mind yet again, this fucking sucks!

Today when I was working under a car the shop door opened. I heard Jake walking towards it and people entering. That's when I nearly gave myself a damn concussion, I heard Stephanie's laugh.

"Hey baby brother I just wanted to stop by and tell you that we're headed to the ranch for some trail rides."

I wonder who she's going with, I better listen carefully.

"Okay sis, please be careful. I love you."

"I love you more Jake and yes I will be careful. Besides Embry and Jazz are always with me." I heard her say.

I had to see her so I slid out from underneath the car I had been working on. Embry was with her and he was behind her wheelchair. My heart was racing at the sight of Stephanie's hair. Embry put his hand on her shoulder and told her something in Quileute.

Stephanie lifted her head "Embry what are you talking about? He's not even... Oh. Never mind I see now, let's go."

I figured they were talking about me so I confronted them.

"Do you have something to say to me Embry?"

He laughed in my face "I have plenty to say to you Emmett."

Stephanie grabbed Embry's hand "Embry don't do this it's not worth it and neither is he. Come on you promised you would take me riding today so can we go now please?"

STEPHANIE POV

It has been three weeks since I had seen or talked to Emmett. Much to my surprise Embry has been around every day since the day Emmett shattered me. Embry didn't try to get me out bed that day he just sat there and became my human pillow as I cried. I even apologized for running away from his kiss at 14 which I made up for by kissing him.

I still couldn't believe I was even tempted to kiss Embry but once I did I was hungry for more of them. I had never kissed anyone before Emmett but Embry made it clear that he could kiss me just as good if not better. Today we're headed to Jasper's ranch to ride for a while. I could get used to Embry again that's the one thing I know for sure.

As we pulled up to the gates Embry locked his fingers with mine he always does that when we're in public. Jasper wasn't back from Alice's studio yet so we waited in the truck.

"Lili, you're beautiful when your eyes light up like that," Embry whispered against my shoulder.

"Thanks I think," I mumbled as I stared into the woods.

"There's no thinking about it Stephanie you are beautiful. What Emmett did to you was wrong but please don't make me pay for it. You even said in the shop he wasn't worth it so why are you acting like you don't deserve me or anyone?" he asked.

I turned to face him "Embry I'm a damn virgin why would you even bother with me when you have TONS of experienced girls to pick from?"

"You've been my only choice for ten years that's why. I'm not a virgin Lili but I've wanted to be your boyfriend since we were 14. Please give me a chance to love you that's all I'm asking for."

Embry's words stunned me "I've been your WHAT? I'm confused please explain."

"I've been waiting to be your boyfriend for ten years Stephanie. I was crushed when I heard you moved away because I never got to tell you how I felt after you took off."

"You are a patient man Embry Call, I'll give you that much. You do realize I'm pretty fucked up now and this is why Jasper has me riding horses as a form of therapy."

"Lili, you are nuts if you think what happened over these 11 years is going to scare me away from you. I've waited too long for you to even notice me. I'm not running now no matter what you may want."

"Well then I guess this means I'll be dragging you everywhere with me now."

"I'd gladly go anywhere with you Lili and that's a promise," Embry whispered while nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"Good, come meet Jazz then and the little pixie Alice." I said opening my side of the truck.

"Hold it feisty I don't want you falling out on me."

I giggled at Embry's nickname for me it was funny how true the name was. I can be feisty at times and he knows this from experience. He turned out to be a very handsome man and he can make me laugh until my sides hurt. When Embry had gotten my door I slid into his waiting arms. Embry held me in a tight hug before letting go. I guess this was his way of assuring me I was safe with him.

Alice and Rose pulled in a short time later followed by Jasper. Alice's short hair was extra spiky today and she seemed to be on a sugar high. I locked fingers with Embry again when I started to panic. I had never done this before I had never introduced anyone as my boyfriend. Embry was quick he wrapped his free arm around my shoulder and whispered "breathe" into my ear.

Jasper was the first to acknowledge Embry's appearance with me. He made a smile appear on my face quickly.

"Well Hi Darlin' and who might this be?" he asked with a twinge of Texas twang.

"Jasper this is Embry Call, my boyfriend and childhood friend." I said nervously.

Japer's face light up with happiness "The Embry Call you ran away from as a kid?"

Embry burst out laughing "Yeah that would be me. Nice to meet you Jasper I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm glad Stephanie trusts you but don't blow it." Jasper huffed.

Embry shook Jasper's hand "I don't plan on it; I've waited a long time for her."

EMBRY POV – Three Months Later

I am so fucked if Stephanie comes home from her classes early. She was taking web design classes while I was in bed with another chick. Great! I do love Lili but damn by the time I wake up she's gone and a man has needs.

I heard the door click open "Embry I'm home," Stephanie called out closing the front door behind her.

FUCK she'll kill me now because she's going to catch me. DAMN! The bedroom door clicked open and I heard her gasp and leave.

"Is Jake or Quil there I need to get out of here NOW!" I heard her saying into the phone.

I was angry Stephanie wanted to leave and I snapped. I slapped her and she flew out of the apartment. Jake will be digging a grave for me now.

EMMETT POV

The shop phone rang again. Please god let it be my reason to breathe.

"Black Swan Auto," I said.

Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't understand her "Emmett? It's Stephanie I need help please find Jake."

"Stephanie what happened? Are you alright?"

"No, Emmett I'm not. Embry slapped me because I caught him cheating and left. Please find Jake and Quil, I need them."

"Steph where are you? I want to help you but I need to know where you are."

Stephanie was panicked "I'm at Embry's apartment I'm outside."

I was about to ask for directions but the phone when dead before I had a chance. I was freaked out because I knew Stephanie could be in trouble and I had no way to get to her. I had to call someone anyone to help her.

STEPHANIE POV

Embry was really pissed that I wanted to leave him for cheating on me. I was hurt because I trusted him with my whole being. I went outside and called Jake's shop for help which I needed fast. Emmett answered the second time I had called and I had to tell him as much as possible before Embry came outside.

I knew Emmett didn't have a damn clue where I was but he is smart and he'll figure it out. Embry found me on the phone with Emmett which really set him off. Now I was against the brick wall in Embry's tight grip. _Someone please help me._

"You're going to leave me Lili, for what a quick fuck with Emmett Cullen?" he spat.

"You hit me, cheated on me and expect me to stay? Think again Embry Christopher Call!" I hissed as I tried to free myself.

"I love you Stephanie, please don't leave."

I heard a stereo as I spoke "No, if I wanted to be a punching bag I would have stayed in LA you idiot!"

Just as Embry raised his hand to shut me up Leah's voice echoed off of the brick walls.

"Let my sister in law go Embry or I will call the cops."

No Leah she's mine not anyone else's."

A click of a gun was the next sound I heard followed by Charlie's voice "Embry LET HER GO NOW!"

Embry turned his head to see Charlie's pistol pointed at him. Suddenly I hit the ground with a thud and thanked Charlie several times before moving. I was crawling to Leah as fast as my body would allow me to.

"Leah THANK YOU! How did you know I was here and in trouble?" I asked searching for Emmett.

Leah helped me to standing but I collapsed again because my muscles were too tight. I rolled on to my back and grunted as I scraped my elbow.

"I got a call from Emmett he was seriously freaked out so I came to check on you. Let's get you out of here and checked out, I'll have Seth carry you."

I felt Seth lift me up "Seth can you take me to Charlie? I want to thank him for the help."

Seth smiled "Of course I can, he's right over there."

We went over to Charlie in the blink of an eye "Thank you Charlie, I owe you." I said hugging him.

"No Lili you don't owe me, you owe someone else who thought enough to put the call in to me. I also didn't want to see Billy lose you again."

"Who called in to the station Charlie?" I asked confused by this fact.

"I was asked not to tell you so I won't but they are in the parking lot," he said cuffing Embry.

Seth carried me to the parking lot and that's when I saw the red Jeep Wrangler next to Charlie's cruiser. Seth chuckled as I looked around for Emmett and couldn't find him.

"He's right over there Lili and so is Jake. This is going to be one ugly night for Embry he needs anger classes or something."

"Yes, he does need something because Jake looks pissed," I said as we came closer to Jake.

I wrapped my arms around Jake, I was so glad to see him and then at the sight of Emmett I cried unable to speak. I looked at him with tears streaming down my cheeks English words couldn't express my thought so it came out in Quileute instead. Emmett looked very confused because he couldn't understand so Seth translated for me.

"Lili is saying my mother always told me I'd find my true love where my heart is and I'd have to fight to see it. She said I'd be shattered before my eyes are clear enough to see him but he'd always be there to protect me. I think she was right I think I found you."

I thanked Seth for the help and Jake smiled. Emmett wasn't saying anything which made me panic but then I saw his blue eyes holding back tears. Leah nudged him and grinned.

"Emmett hello that's your cue to hug her or something buddy. She won't bite you!" she huffed.

"Leah I think he's in shock," Jake said while still hugging me.

"Ouch Lili your elbow looks like it hurts maybe you should have Carlisle or Edward look at it mama," a voice offered.

There was only one person in my whole life who called me "mama" as a nickname, Sam Uley. I turned my head to find Sam carefully looking at my elbow.

"Sam!" I screamed nearly knocking him down in a hug.

"I've been trying to see you but I've been busy with work. Now I want to break Embry in half."

"I'm alright now Sam thanks to Emmett," I said smiling in Emmett's direction.

Emmett nodded and headed for his Jeep to leave. I had to stop him because I didn't want him to leave. I looked at Leah for guidance and she laughed and nodded.

"Go stop him Lili, follow your heart and nothing else. If you want him go tell him!"

_Emmett was by his Jeep could I yell loud enough for him to hear me? Here goes nothing_ I took a breath and yelled "Emmett wait take me with you!"

Emmett turned around "Why you have Embry remember?"

Damn it he wasn't getting what I meant and I was getting pissed. "I LOVE YOU EMMETT!" I yelled.

Emmett just stood there not moving and I sank into the reality he could never want me. I went back to my wheelchair and headed back to Embry's apartment. I was humiliated and Leah followed me so we could talk alone. The elevator was taking forever to open but when it did I quickly ducked inside behind Leah.

"God I feel so STUPID Leah he has a baby on the way and I just blurt out I love him!"

"That's because your heart spoke for you Steph. Trust me when I tell you Emmett's feelings are mutual. The day you had him thrown out of your house both Rose and Emmett showed up at mine asking for help. He knew he screwed up and he was in tears over it. In all the time I've known Em not once have I seen him cry."

When we reached the third floor we went into the apartment and no sooner had I shut the door there was a knock. Leah opened the door as I headed to the bedroom to pack up what I had there. I heard someone come in the room and the smell of Polo Blue cologne filled my nose. I turned around slowly to find Emmett behind me soaking wet.

"Say it again please I want to be sure I heard you right."

"What? You mean I love you? Yeah you heard right but I don't," I started to say but before I could finish Emmett's lips were attacking mine.

"Whoa Uh HELLO you're about to be a father. Why are you kissing me and why are you soaked?"

"Stephanie, you are hard headed I love you too. I don't want Nikki and I wonder if her baby is even mine."

"Okay but why are you telling me this?" I asked still not getting it.

Emmett wasted no time kissing me again and this time it was more urgent and rough almost like he was trying to prove something. I couldn't resist him any longer and I let him lift me up. When my arms were around his neck he moaned against my mouth. I pulled away to catch my breath I had never been kissed like that.

I locked my legs around him and smiled "Wow that was very intense, you'll need to warn me next time, Em."

"Sorry I got carried away baby, I didn't mean to. Can I clean your elbow up?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, please because it stings and I really want to get out of here. Oh and Em don't be so nervous it's just me."

He laughed "This coming from the woman who kicked me in my balls just to get my keys!"

I batted at him "No, I assaulted your balls because you said I was turning you on in bitch mode."

We went into the bathroom to clean my elbow and I panicked a bit because I hate small bathrooms. Emmett grabbed the Band-Aids and carefully cleaned my arm. I jumped when it stung and nearly knocked everything down in the process.

"Damn it I'm turning into Bella!"

"Nah, you just jumped because it hurt," Emmett whispered softly against my ear.

"Let's get out of Em, this place is creeping me out now."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah I do but if I don't I'll have one of the tribe members come get whatever it is."

Emmett cleared his throat "You're showing pride in the tribe, that's very sexy."

I winked "I've always had pride but if Jake sees my tattoo he'd flip."

"You have a tattoo? Where is it? Can I see it?"

EMMETT POV

Today's events have been emotional ones for me. The thought of Stephanie being hurt scared the shit out of me so I ran to Charlie and Leah for help. When all was said and done Stephanie told me she loves me. Well she actually yelled it across the parking lot but it got my attention.

I had to see her fast, her words shocked me. I went to Jake for answers because I thought Stephanie was fucking with me. He told me that everything she had said was real and she has never told anyone that she loved them except one person.

I couldn't run fast enough to get to her and I was running in the middle of a fucking down pour. Now we were in Embry's apartment and I'm tempted to ask her who the one person was_. Who was lucky enough to hear the three most beautiful words to ever leave her lips?_

"Stephanie, Jake told me that you've only said I love you to one other guy. Who was it?"

"He told you that? FUCK I'm going to kill him. I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell me, you can trust me honey," I whispered.

"Yeah right like I did four fucking months ago? No thank you!" she yelled leaving the apartment.

I followed her "Stephanie please I know you're hurting let me help you."

Stephanie rolled her eyes "Sam fucking Uley that's who okay!"

I sank into the wall behind me as we waited for the elevator. Stephanie had flat ironed her hair at some point and it framed her face. I reached for hand and she gladly took mine as we walked into the elevator. I felt Stephanie's fingers look into mine and squeeze lightly.

"I love you too Stephanie," I whispered.

"You do?"

"Yes, I just feel like I should be helping Nikki. I just don't know."

"Whatever happens with her and the baby Emmett, I'll be here for you. If I have to wait for you to be with me completely I will. Being your friend is good for me too I just can't lose you again. I've only had two relationships in my life which ended horribly so I will wait for the next one."

"Was Sam your first love? Is that why he has stayed away from you until you were hurt today?"

"Sam was ... well... yes in a way my first love. We were young and he was helping me with my adaptive dance classes. I fell for him pretty damn hard and I thought he felt the same. I went to his house after I had told him I loved him only to find him in bed with Emily. From that point on I've never told another man I loved them except you."

I had to ask the next question "Not even Embry?"

"No, not even close to love there. I wanted to see what I had run from and I did. He doesn't even come close to what I felt for Sam or what I feel for you."

In that moment I picked Stephanie up and pinned her to the elevator wall. I didn't care where we were I had to kiss her again.

"We're in the elevator baby, what are you doing?"

I mumbled "Kissing you silly."

"Don't let me fall I want to try something okay?"

Her hands were everywhere at once making me insane and that's when her hand found my dick. "MINE" she whispered in my ear one she made her way back up. I held back a moan as she nibbled my ear.

The doors of the elevator opened and Stephanie hopped back in her chair as if she hadn't just felt me up. I had stopped the elevator before so she couldn't run me but now we were back to my jeep. She headed to her van Jake bought her and lowered the lift. I watched as she effortlessly did this at a quick pace. I kissed her hand once she had gotten inside the van.

I'm guessing I stunned her when I climbed inside the van but she didn't mind she carefully kissed me.

"Do you just climb up here?

I laughed "Yeah why did I scare you?"

"No, you fucking monkey that's very sexy."

My dimples were in full effect now "Monkey huh?" You sound like Rosie babe that could be bad."

"You haven't seen bad until you've seen how I am when I'm drunk, that's bad!" she giggled.

Her hand found my belt again and she winked. I'll handle that at my house so follow me in the Jeep."

"Isn't Billy home?"

"Nope he's at my sister's house for the weekend so I'm going to be alone."

"Okay I'll follow you anywhere."

We were at the house twenty minutes later and I froze at the thought of us having sex. I was freaked and I'm sure she could tell by the look in my eyes.

"Relax Emmett I won't bite you honey now come on I need a shower."

I followed her to the bathroom "I don't think your first time should be in the shower."

"No, silly we're not going all the way I just want you to help me shower so I don't fall over okay?"

Stephanie was stripping in front of me when I saw her tattoo on her lower back "How could Jake not know about this baby?"

"Emmett my baby brother hasn't seen me topless you goof ball."

She climbed in the shower and looked at me "Come on I trust you."

I carefully climbed in the shower with Stephanie worried my hormones would take over. Stephanie's hair was curly again and I was admiring it when I heard her giggling. I inhaled deeply as the hot water hit my back, she was intoxicating.

"Don't straighten your hair anymore I like it like this."

"You do huh and what makes you think I'll listen to you?" she asked running her hands through her hair.

"You love me and you love my dimples," I said flashing them at her.

Stephanie turned to face me and kissed my chest lightly. I gasped as her hand grabbed me hard. I wasn't sure what she was doing but I was a bit nervous. All of the sudden I felt Stephanie stroking my throbbing member.

"Steph I don't think this is a good idea."

"No, you can't expect me not to do this for you. You helped me a few weeks ago now it's your turn to be pleased."

I braced myself against the wall knowing I had to stop Stephanie if she started falling. I wasn't going to last very long that much I knew. Stephanie started off slow and quickened her pace when a loud moan escaped my lips.

"Fuck UGH Steph so good baby!" I was practically screaming and almost fell over when I climaxed.

"Feel better now?" Stephanie asked turning to wash her hair.

"Yeah I do as long as I know you're in my life and not running away."

"No more running Emmett I don't need to my heart found it's other half. I love you."

"I love you too Lili," I whispered helping her wash the shampoo out of her hair.

"You called me Lili now I know I'm home," she said as we kissed again.

I hoped this was the start of a beautiful relationship. If I fuck up again Billy will make sure I meet his gun. I happen to like my body so I wasn't ready for it to be broken.


	8. Shattered

**A/N As much as I'd love to I do not own Twilight :(**

**Chapter 8: Shattered**

EMMETT POV

Stephanie and I had a great relationship until the day I brought Stephanie to a family dinner we were having. My life has been shattered from that night on. I still remember her exact words before she left.

"Maybe Bella is right Emmett I'm too much of a fuck up to be in your family. I'm sorry I should just go."

I confronted Bella and pinned her to the wall "What the fuck did you say to her Bella? Why did Stephanie leave me?"

"I told her the fucking truth Emmett she's not good enough for you!" she hissed.

I ran to my Jeep with Jasper and Rose in toe. When we got to Billy's house Jake and the rest of the Quileute tribe were at the door. Rosie tried to reason with Jake and explain that it wasn't me who hurt her but it was too late she had run off again leaving Billy devastated. I fell to my knees begging them to find her for me but I was laughed at.

My whole family was upset to see Stephanie had run off again with the exception of Bella. None of us really know what happened that night but Edward and Bella are separated now. Jake is so pissed at Bella it's not even funny and the poor guy hasn't heard from Stephanie either_. He just wants his sister back is that too much to ask?_

JACOB POV

I head to the shop every day hoping to see my beautiful sister waiting for me. She's never there and it's depressing even for Emmett. Lili really did love him she told me she felt like she belonged with him. I wanted to choke Bella for making Lili run again I just got her back damn it! I pulled in to my shop to see Edward's Volvo parked and waiting for me.

"Edward what are you doing here? Don't you have rounds to do?" I asked getting out of my truck.

"Morning Jake, I was wondering if you could watch Nessie for me today. I know I shouldn't ask on short notice but I have court with Bella."

"Of course I will Edward, you know Nessie is everything to me," I said lifting my sleeping god daughter out of her car seat.

"Thank you Jacob and I promise you we will find Stephanie," Edward said placing a hand on my back before turning to leave.

I carried Nessie inside and closed the door behind me. I was proud to be her god father and help out when needed. Renesmee is three and she is the main reason I haven't lost my mind. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and copper curls framed her face. I would do anything for her anything at all.

"JJ I get to play with you today?" she asked.

"Yeah you do kiddo, how about breakfast first though?"

Emmett came in and Nessie lit up jumping into his arms. I started the computer and noticed the date was December first. My heart sunk knowing today was the 11 year anniversary of Uncle Mike's death. I choke back the urge to cry and went about the day. Around noon the phone rang and Emmett picked up before I could but he fell to the ground. I took the phone from Emmett nervously.

"Hello?" I asked.

Jasper's voice was a rush "I found her Jake, I found your sister."

My voice cracked "Where is she Jazz? Is she okay?"

"I don't know yet, roommates called me to help so I took the red eye to get here."

"Jazz today is... Oh god, please get to her now!" I begged.

Jasper remained calm as I freaked out "I will Jake I will. I'll call soon with an update."

STEPHANIE POV

I loved being back in La Push until a year ago when Bella told me I wasn't good enough to be Emmett's anything. I ran again and here I am in Santa Clarita, California on December first. I hated this date and I refused to get out of bed even with the endless pleas of my roommates Vicky and Vanessa.

Eleven years ago I was watching the father who raised me die in my arms. Now if I lock myself away the memories won't haunt me anymore. Crying this hard doesn't help anything except for making me puke my guts out. Vanessa tried numerous times to get me to eat but I refused. If Carlisle knew this he'd force a tube into me complete with a liquid diet.

When I was on my way to puke yet again there was a knock on the door. I was hovering over the toilet when I heard Vanessa say "Thank God you're here she won't eat." Damn it who had they called? I don't care who the fuck it is I'm not eating or coming out of my bed. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I heard it click open. I figured it was Vanessa or Vicky so I continued to face the wall even when I felt someone sit on the bed.

"Darlin' are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Jasper I'm fine. Wait a minute what the fuck?" I said rolling over.

"Hi to you too sugar," Jasper said moving the hair from my eyes.

"Jazz, how did you find me? I haven't talked to anyone since I ran off and came here."

"You had some very worried friends so they called your emergency contact in your phone. Your family is worried about you and now I see why. You need to eat something or I will call Carlisle and have him force you."

"Ugh Jazz don't go all big brother on me now please. Besides Bella was right the Cullens as well as you only pity me!" I snapped.

"Pity you? We only want to help you because we care not because we pity you," Jasper huffed carrying me over his shoulder to the kitchen.

Vicky was in the living room as I beat Jasper's back in protest to being carried this way. Jasper just laughed it off once I was at the dining room table. Vanessa was wide eyed as she approached the table. I flipped her off causing Jasper to clear his throat.

"You know it could be worse I could have sent Jacob or Emmett in my place Darlin'. You have a hell of a lot more to explain to them," he reminded me.

"Who's Jacob?" Vanessa asked me in a not so subtle way.

"He's my younger brother and before you even ask Emmett is my ex."

Vicky shouted "Are they hot?"

I groaned "Oh my god all you two ever think about is sex."

Jasper's phone rang before Vicky or Vanessa had a chance to speak and he answered it with a sly grin on his face. I swallowed hard as he watched me carefully. I was slightly frightened when he handed me the phone. I sighed heavily before taking the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Steph is that you? Are you okay?"

"Rosalie? Yes, I'm okay for now until Jazz decides he's going all protective on my ass."

Jasper cleared his throat again and batted at the back of my head. I knew my language was making him mad.

"Oh I better shut up he's already yelled at me twice in 25 fucking minutes."

"I miss you Steph we all do especially Jake, he's been horrible for a year."

Tears welled up in my eyes "I miss you too Rose, you have no idea how much."

I heard Emmett in the background and took off for the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. I could hear Jasper saying we were in California and that he's sure I'd like something. I felt a cool cloth on my face and looked up into Jasper's honey blonde curls. He was humming to calm me down and I almost fell asleep.

"I miss her Jazz, I miss my best friend!" I cried not caring who saw anymore.

"Rose misses you too sugar she's coming to see you soon. Don't worry about anything she won't tell anyone yet. Her boyfriend lives out here so she'll say she's coming to see him."

"Jazz, my nightmares are back do you think you could stay in our guest room tonight?"

"Oh of course Darlin' but will you make one more call for me? Call Billy and let him know your okay."

"I don't know Jasper he might be angry at me for running again for leaving him and I really don't want that today."

"Billy isn't mad Stephanie he's scared of losing you all over again."

I knew Jasper had a good point and today of all days I needed my dad but he was too far away. The distance between us was my own doing but I still needed him more than I could begin to express. I picked up my cell phone and hit the call button.

Billy answered sleepily "Hello"

"Hi Daddy," I whispered almost unable to fight the tears that were stinging my eyes.

"Lili sweetheart are you okay?" he asked sounding terrified.

"I've had better days but Jasper is here with me."

"Get some sleep honey and call me in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too dad sweet dreams."

I hung up the phone and broke down in Jasper's arms "I wish he was here."

Jasper's Texan accent was very thick "I know sugar, you need sleep so come on I'll tuck you in.

I felt my bed under me and my eyes closed when my head made contact with the pillow. Hours later I woke up screaming and crying, the damn nightmares didn't subside even with Jasper in the house. It suddenly hit me like I was being kicked in the stomach _Emmett, I need Emmett here NOW._ I grabbed my cell phone and carefully dialed in between the sobs.

"Hello," he answered half asleep.

I wanted to hang up but I didn't "Hi Em."

"Stephanie? I know you're not okay so I won't ask that. Jake told me what today is I'm sorry I wish I could make the pain go away."

"I wish you were here Em, I can't sleep because the nightmares make me hyperventilate," I cried.

I could hear Emmett's sniffles "I wish I was there too honey."

I fell asleep to the sound of Emmett humming softly and the next thing I heard was banging on the front door. I jumped out of the blankets and glanced over to my clock. It was 3:45 AM and Jasper was the one to answer the door.

"What the hell man do you have a damn clue what time it is here?" he hissed.

Then I heard my reason for sleeping so soundly "Sorry Jazz but I need to see her please!"

"I don't know about that man she's upset as it is. Seeing you might not help right now."

I crawled to the living room in the middle of a panic attack "Jasper please let him in I need him."

I felt Emmett's vice grip arms wrapped around me pulling me to his chest at the same time. Jasper objected to this several times but he gave up once he saw Emmett being able to get me to eat a few crackers and water. The crackers tasted awful but with Emmett you learn fast that the word no is not an option. I put my head on his broad shoulder as Jazz was telling him where my bedroom was. Emmett wasn't saying anything which scared me and I wasn't sure what to do. I decided it would be better to enjoy the silence while I had it. I know I have to give him answers eventually and his bear of a temper will flair when I do. Right now I just want to be held.

EMMETT POV

When I got the call from Jasper saying that he had found Stephanie I broke down. I hadn't done that at all this whole year. I was happy, relieved and angry all at once and even Jake lost it when he heard where Stephanie was. I wanted to see her so bad it made my chest hurt. I spent the night on the couch with mom watching movies. We went to bed after Remember the Titans was over and I actually cried myself to sleep. I don't normally do that but I had given Stephanie my entire heart and she still has it.

My cell phone was ringing so I sleepily answered it only to hear Stephanie whisper my name in between sobs. At first I swore it was a dream but she said she wished I was there with her. I ran to Rose after Stephanie had fallen asleep to tell her where I was going. I didn't care about the time I needed to be there for her. When I actually found Stephanie's apartment she was on the living room telling Jasper to let me in. Her face was sticky from crying and her hair was damp from the sweating she had gone through with the nightmares.

Now Stephanie is curled into my chest sleeping as I sit here and watch her closely. I don't want to sleep because I'm afraid she will run again. Another nightmare happened which woke everyone in the house including Stephanie's roommates. I saw her scanning the room for something as the hyperventilating started. One of the roommates was freaked out by me and threatened to call the cops. Stephanie freaked out even further with that threat so Jasper explained who I was.

"Oh, you're HER Emmett like as in her ex-boyfriend with a baby Emmett," one of them said shocked.

"Yeah, that's the one I promise I wasn't hurting her."

"Jazz, I need air I can't breathe," she managed to get out through gasps.

I put my arm around Stephanie carefully and she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. Her roommates glared at me a few times before leaving the bedroom. Jasper wiped Stephanie's face with a warm washcloth to remove the stickiness from her tears. I almost felt jealous by this but I realized I should be happy just to have her curled up with me. Once Jasper left the room Stephanie turned to her side and slept.

The next morning we were both woken up by very loud moans and banging on the walls. Stephanie groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. I laughed and did the same thing because they were very loud and it was only 6:30 in the morning. We laid there staring at each other for a while before Stephanie said anything.

"God, even I don't sound like a porn star. That's nasty to do with people sleeping in the next room."

"Hmm, you could show them how it should be done."

"What are you talking about? I'm still a virgin remember?"

"What's your point? You know they were both eyeing me last night."

"Yes I saw them eyeing Jasper too. They are very nice girls but they can be sluts. Please don't fall for their games Em, you will only be used."

"Why would I even look their way when I have you to look at?"'

"After everything I did you still … want me?" Stephanie asked confused as she spoke.

"Baby, I've never stopped loving you."

I couldn't lie to Stephanie I needed her to understand that she was and still is the woman who has my heart. I wanted to kiss her very badly but I wasn't going to rush her into anything unless she was ready. I heard her roommates getting up so I got out of bed and went to get dressed. I entered the kitchen and sat at the table along with Jasper who was watching Stephanie talk to her roommates. She turned to me shortly after her roommates sat down.

"Em, what do you want to eat?"

I shrugged and didn't answer her and that's when her roommate Vanessa started an issue which set Stephanie off.

"Here we go again with the silence what the fucking hell Emmett?" she spat.

I stood up "Don't like it huh? Well maybe you should have told me what Bella told you and all of it instead of running away!" I yelled.

"Fuck you Emmett! Why did you even bother coming here if all you want to do is fucking yell at me!" she hissed back leaving the kitchen.

Oh no way in hell is she doing this again! I followed her into the hall and pinned her lightly to the wall. I want answers and I'm going to get them. I didn't hurt her but she still couldn't get out of my frame. Stephanie blinked back tears but still nothing was said.

"I'm waiting for answers Stephanie!" I hissed.

"Ask your sister in law!" she yelled still trying to break free.

"I'm asking YOU not her!"

Jasper stopped me and Steph took off to shower "Fuck Jazz I'm no better than Embry now."

"Give her time bro she'll talk when she's ready. The girls are taking me sightseeing, will you be okay here?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm good here have fun," I said hugging him.

Stephanie came out of the shower and went to her room quietly. I followed her and watched as she designed something on the computer.

"That's really good. Is it for a class?"

She turned around "Thank you, yes it's for a final exam but I hate the teacher."

I leaned against the wall and folded my arms over my chest "Why?"

Stephanie looked up at me "He's a friend of Crystal's."

I became enraged "Does she know you're here? Did she do something to you again?"

"Yes Emmett she knows I'm here but no she hasn't found me… yet anyway."

I picked her up without thinking "Come back to Forks before she does then. I won't let her hurt you again," I pleaded burying my face in the crook of her neck.

Stephanie cupped my face in her hands kissing me carefully. I deepened it though by putting her against the wall "Emmett, please!"

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want."

"Do you honestly love me enough to stop her? I won't even leave the house alone because of her," she cried into my shoulder.

"Yes, why would I come all this way for no reason honey? I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"How come you didn't stop Bella then? How could you let her be so cold?"

"I didn't know what she said Stephanie I still don't. Please tell me!" I pleaded as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Bella told me that I didn't meet Cullen standards and I needed to stick to the reservation for a man. When I threw Jake back in her face she said the only reason she liked him was to be nice."

I buried my anger as far as I could "Stephanie my family adores you! Plus you know Jake is a brother to me. Why would you listen to her? Why didn't you come to me instead of running?"

"The fucking bitch told me you had every intention of dumping me once you got the fill of sex you wanted because you don't want a crippled girlfriend!"

Stephanie's body was shaking "Baby, I promise you that's not true your CP has never bothered me and never will," I whispered.

I kissed her softly tasting the tears on her lips "I want to make love to you beautiful, can I do that?"

Stephanie nodded and looked at me nervously I knew what was running through her mind. I took my time getting her relaxed I didn't want her tensed during sex because that would increase her pain. I started with a back massage planting a trail of gentle kisses down her spine along the way. She was tanned and looked more like Jake now than before.

I carefully rolled Stephanie over and she attacked my neck with kisses. We interlaced our fingers as we kissed again and I looked at her to see pure love in her eyes. I decided to see what she would do if I tease her thighs with my tongue. Stephanie started whimpering so I teased her beautiful core too.

"Oh god you taste good baby, like vanilla and some kind of berry."

Stephanie was panting as she spoke "Ugh Emmett... Shit... feels good."

"Let it go baby let me taste you," I whispered into her thigh.

Her body shuttered around me allowing me to taste her juices in the process. I moved up Stephanie's body slowly and when I reached her face she smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to regret it later so we can wait."

"I've never wanted anything more in my life Emmett, I love you."

"Any time the pain is too much tell me and we'll stop," I reminded her.

When we were finally ready to make love Stephanie's roommates came back to the apartment. We both groaned in frustration but quickly got dressed and went to the living room to watch TV. Stephanie snuggled into my chest and we were content until her roommate Vanessa ruined it.

"Steph, there's a really pretty girl here to see you," she yelled.

"Who is it Ness? I'm too comfy to get up!" Stephanie groaned.

"Stephanie, get your ass off my bear of a brother and say hello to me!"

"Rose?" we both asked.

"No, I'm Santa! Yes it's me you goofballs!" Rose quipped.

Stephanie jumped off my lap "Whoa babe I'll carry you!" I offered.

We went to the door grinning like idiots but we didn't care. Stephanie almost made me deaf with her squeal of happiness though. I noticed Rosie brought Kellan along with her and I swear I had never seen Stephanie so hyper before.

"Rose, he's Kellan Lutz!" Stephanie squeaked in an Alice fashion.

I laughed "Yeah babe but calm down you sound like Alice."

Rose smacked me in the head "Stop she's allowed to excited and besides she LOVES Kellan's movies."

I growled and went back to the couch leaving Stephanie to her own devices. I was pissed again maybe I shouldn't have come here. I listened carefully to the conversation that they had.

"Sorry Rose Emmett has ISSUES!"Stephanie barked.

"I see that, let's get you off the floor huh?" Rose shot back in my direction.

Kellan spoke up now "How do you do that Rose? I mean you don't lift her do you?"

"No silly I make Jake do it," Rose giggled.

"Uh Rose Jake isn't here just Jazz, oh wait that's it JASPER!" Stephanie called out.

Jasper came running of course "Yes Darlin'?"

Stephanie was quiet but I could tell Jazz wanted to rip my head off "Emmett you fucking idiot why is Steph on the floor?"

Oh yeah he did want to rip my head off "She can handle herself Jazz she has been for a year remember?"

Jazz didn't have time to answer me "WHAT THE FUCK IS MY SISTER DOING ON A TILE FLOOR?" Jake screamed.

STEPHANIE POV

Jasper was about to lift me off the floor when we heard Jake yelling about me being on the floor. My head jerked up in surprise and I saw Jake, Seth and Sam in front of me. Tears took over as Seth knelt down to help me up. I happily gripped his hands and stood beside him.

"Jake, how did you guys get here and when? I know the plane tickets aren't cheap and you can barely afford one let alone three of them."

"Lilli we were all concerned for you, mama besides the tribe is a family. You're a sister to all of us and we wanted to come for you to show you," Sam murmured nervously.

I felt Seth give me a small squeeze around the waist "Well I'll be dammed Sam Uley, do I make you nervous?" I asked with a laugh.

"A bit yes, but I'm happy to see you Lili," he said pulling me into a quick hug.

Vicky and Vanessa were speechless as everyone walked in the door I laughed at the whispers when I was tossed around from guy to guy for hugs. I wouldn't let go of Jake when I got to hug him. I was happy to see him and Vanessa couldn't believe he was so big.

"Wow, Steph why would you run from them?" Vicky asked once everyone was in the living room.

"I didn't run from them exactly they're my family but I ran for other reasons."

"You shouldn't have run Steph running only let Bella win," Seth said rubbing my back.

"Yes but see Seth I've already had two men in the tribe shatter me If I wasn't good enough for them why would I be for Em?" I asked honestly.

"I'm not SAM OR EMBRY!" Emmett screamed behind me.

Seth became wide eyed "Sam?? Wait as in that Sam right there?"

"I should go until Emmett cools off," Sam said getting up to leave.

Rose stood up and shoved Sam back down "No, Kellan and I will take Em with us for now. You're staying here. Come on Emmett we need to talk NOW!" she hissed.

"I'll be back to talk to you later. Don't kill them," Rose said pulling me into a hug and turning to leave with Kellan and Emmett.

"Well that was intense what's up with Em? He's so snippy lately," Seth said.

"He has ISSUES at the moment Seth sorry," I said heading to the kitchen.

I was starving so I decided to cook for everyone I wanted to make a family dish. I was kneeling on a chair at the counter since standing had become a problem again. I didn't hear or see anyone come in until Sam whispered in my ear.

"Need help?" he whispered.

I had to control every instinct in my body that screamed for me to kiss him "Sure that would be nice."

"What are you making?" he asked as I cut the potatoes.

"Meatloaf, my mom used to make it so I was craving some."

"I remember that, you miss her today huh?"

I nodded and hoped I didn't sound weak when I spoke "Yeah I do a lot."

Sam put his arm around my waist "I'm sorry Mama I wish I could help."

I looked up and smiled "You are in a way, you brought Jake to me."

We didn't speak for a while but I knew he felt the tension I did. I had to mentally remind myself Emmett was who I loved and Sam has Emily.

"How's Emily?" I asked breaking the silence.

Sam was nervous "I wouldn't know she is with Embry now."

I almost dropped the knife "Embry? Wait a minute… Emily was the one he cheated on me with?"

Sam wasn't answering me "ANSWER ME SAM!" I yelled.

"Yes, it was her but what does it matter now? You have Emmett and he loves you."

"No Sam that's not true part of Emmett will always crawl back to Nikki."

Sam let out a sigh "Would you please stop that? Stop thinking you aren't good enough for anyone."

I laughed "I wasn't good enough for YOU remember?"

Sam spoke in Quileute "Damn it Lili I did love you and still do it's just complicated."

"Complicated? Oh that must be Sam language for I love you and want you but I want it a secret."

I almost fell over when I felt Sam's lips on my neck. I've wanted this for years but I love Emmett how could I handle this? I turned to face him fighting every urge possible to let this continue. I pushed away and Sam was visibly hurt but I refused to be like Nikki.

"Hey Jake can you come here for a second?"

Jake was in the kitchen in seconds "Yeah, sis?"

"Call Rose for me and tell her to come back for dinner with the guys."

"Okay I'll do that and I'll call Leah too. She's been waiting to talk to you," he said pulling me into a hug.

I heard Jake on the phone and turned to Sam "Emmett and I might have problems right now but that doesn't mean you can just come in here and take me from him."

Sam laughed "Why not Lili? Embry did."

I was pissed by Sam's words "Jake you better pray that Rosalie shows up fast!"

The front door opened as soon as I had said that "Rose where are your Jimmy Choo heals? I want to beat Sam with them!" I yelled.

I heard Emmett yell "Shit! What did he do?"

A groan of anger came from Sam "NOTHING!"

I left the kitchen and went to my room slamming the door in the process. Curling myself into a ball on my bed I cried harder then I had in a while. A soft knock startled me nearly knocking myself off the bed. My roommates were on the other side of the door and letting themselves in before I could object.

Vanessa handed me a tissue "You okay?"

"No, I need Emmett to knock Sam out."

"Whoa, Steph that's a bit extreme isn't it?" Vicky asked.

"No not really. Trust me Emmett has a bad temper but he's still a sweetheart."

Emmett opened the door "Am I intruding?"

"Wow we were just talking about you," Vanessa giggled.

"Should I be worried about that?"

I sat up "No it wasn't bad I promise."

"Oh good well your food is done."

"Hey Em I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" he asked turning from the door.

I smiled "Carry me please."

EMMETT POV

Stephanie and I have issues to work on but she asked me to carry her which is a start. I cautiously helped her to the kitchen and set her down in the chair next to Jake. They hugged for a second than she turned to me with a warm smile. Jake spoke instead of Stephanie making Vicky and Vanessa jump.

"Thank you for helping my sister Em."

"It was nothing man," I mumbled.

Sam cleared his throat "Dinner is very good Lili thank you."

"Glad you like it," Stephanie mumbled not looking at him.

I could tell something had gone wrong at some point and I wasn't the only one notice. Jasper was watching Stephanie carefully as she ate. I wanted to ask if she was alright but the answer was obvious. She glared at Sam and snapped at him Quileute. Jake and Seth were at him in seconds and Stephanie disappeared into her bedroom.

Jasper and Kellan nodded with encouragement for me to follow her. I wasn't sure I should but I did it anyway. Her green eyes were glistened with tears when I opened her door. A smile creped across her face when our eyes met, I shut the door with my foot while setting our plates down.

"I kind of thought you'd want to finish your food," I said handing her the plate.

"Thanks, sorry for freaking out on you guys out there," she mumbled.

I sat on the bed next to her "Don't be I'm sure you have reasons for it."

"Sam seems to think I'm just going to be with him now because Emily isn't his anymore."

"Do you want that? You could you know."

"No not anymore my heart already found the completeness it needed and still needs in you."

Stephanie held out her hand "Cuddle with me please."

I grinned like a dork "I'll cuddle with you anytime."

We cuddled together silently for awhile until Stephanie said something "Emmett shouldn't you be home with your baby?"

"I don't have Kayla this week Nikki does so I'm in no rush to get home if that's why you asked."

"Oh okay I just didn't want to take you from her if it was your week."

I knew Stephanie was a bit calmer now that we were cuddled together and we were talking. Her eyes twinkled with tears again.

"Don't cry honey I'm here now," I whispered against her hair.

"I'm going to lose you again. Long distance relationships NEVER work!"

"You won't lose me I promise."

STEPHANIE POV

The days that everyone had come to see me were amazing. Emmett made a promise that a long distance relationship would work for us but of course he was wrong. When everyone had gone home I was shattered by the realization that I had been right a long distance relationship with Emmett wouldn't work.

Rosalie and Kellan's relationship does because he comes to visit me with Rose tagging along and vice versa. Kellan is nice enough to bring me to La Push when he is on his way to see Rose. I miss home but I need to finish college in California before I can move back. I also need to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart before I could be anywhere near Emmett.


End file.
